Falling for the enemy
by dream2bawrtr
Summary: All he cared about was to survive, to stay alive and stay under everyone's radar. At one point that included his own father and brother. The last thing he wanted was to attract any attention to himself. Christian Grey had been content with laying low, liking that no one was bothering him. Until one afternoon, he encountered the woman with the long, dark chestnut-colored hair.
1. The assignment

**Disclaimer: FSOG and the** characters **do not belong to me.**

* * *

 _ **Note:**_

 _ **Hello everyone, welcome to this story.**_

 _ **I've decided to consolidate my 2 accounts.**_

 _ **Here is chapter one of 'Falling for the enemy'**_

 _ **Hope you like.**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **The assignment**

xxx [[[]]] xxx

* * *

Anastasia Steele parked her SUV in front of the tall building. As she stepped out, she wondered what the hell she was doing here. Yes, she agreed to a meeting with this man named Alfred, but she couldn't quite figure out why he had insisted for her to come over. Couldn't he have given the assignment to someone else? As a sigh escaped her pink lips, Anastasia walked inside the building. A security guard led her to the elevator, and told her on which floor they were expecting her.

As she stepped into the elevator, she pressed the floor number, and patiently waited, wondering what lay ahead." Miss Steele, it is a pleasure, the others and I are waiting for you on the top floor." Ana heard a voice say.

At that, she furrowed her brows and looked around." Who the hell was that?"

"Sorry, Miss. My name is Alfred. You will reach your destination in exactly seven and a half minutes." Ana heard the same voice say.

"Seriously?" she remarked, while her eyes darted around the elevator." I'm talking to an elevator?"

"No, Miss Steele... you have an appointment with me. I'm Alfred. We spoke on the phone yesterday, remember?" the voice said.

Ana rolled her eyes, and replied." O-KAY... I'm a little... uncomfortable..." she trailed off.

"Sorry, Miss Steele. I apologize. We'll see you in a bit." the male voice said, and then she heard a beep.

At that, she shook her head and scrunched her brows together." Weird." she muttered.

Her partner had told Ana all about this Alfred guy... he was a famous inventor, billionaire, a humanitarian and was a very successful computer genius.

"And..." Sawyer added, whispering while he told her the rest." He secretly works with the government. Alfred is a man who strongly believes in keeping very dangerous criminals off the streets, so he works with the FBI, letting them use his inventions to catch all the bad guys from all over the world."

"Well, he may be all those things... I still think he's kinda a weirdo." Ana whispered, and then pulled her phone out her jacket pocket, cause she just received a text message.

Sawyer: How is it inside the building? Is it neat? Does Alfred have cool inventions? Can you take pictures? Can you make a SELFIE with Alfred?

At that, Ana rolled her eyes and smiled. Her partner— soon to be ex-partner sometimes acted like a six year old. But, she truly cared a lot about him. He had her back, and she had his. It's been like that for almost nine years now. No matter what happened, Ana could always count on her partner and best friend.

"You have arrived at your destination, Miss Steele." The voice announced, making Ana jump up a bit, because it startled her.

"So sorry, Miss. Did I startle you?" Alfred asked through the speaker.

"Uhmm… yeah, a bit, but it's OK, I think. I was just in deep thought that's all. I'm OK… I think." Ana replied, while mentally kicking herself for babbling like that.

She did a lot of things, but stuttering or babbling were not one of those things.

Ana hastily stepped out the elevator the moment the door opened.

While looking back at the elevator, Ana suddenly bumped into a wall. She frowned at that, and cursed aloud." Who the fuck places a wall in front of an elev…"

And when she looked up, she stared into a pair of blue eyes.

"Oh." She said, and apologized." Sorry, I thought you were a wall."

At that, the blond, blue eyed man smiled." Hi, my name is Jason Taylor."

Ana smiled and shook his hand." Hi, I'm Anastasia Steele."

"Yes, I know who you are." He responded.

With her brow raised she commented." Oh, is that so? And how come you know my name, Mr. Taylor?"

He was about to reply, but then someone said." Aah! Miss Steele, come right this way. We're all waiting for you." A dark-haired man said.

Sawyer had shown her a picture of the man, so she knew that he was Alfred Brady.

"OK." Ana replied, and followed Alfred into a huge office.

As the glass door opened, she stepped inside and all of a sudden stopped in her tracks. Her eyes darted from Taylor to Alfred then they landed on several others.

Alfred took a seat and then motioned her to come closer. " Come in, come in, Miss Steele. Take a seat." he said, with a huge smile on his face.

Ana furrowed her brows." Mr. Brady…" she began but he gently cut her off.

"Please, call me Alfred."

"OK, Alfred. I'm sorry but this was a mistake. I don't think that I want this assignment." Ana announced.

"Oh, come on. Take a seat and hear us out. At least do that, Miss Steele? You've come from so far." Alfred suggested.

Ana nodded and reluctantly took a seat." OK, I'm all ears."

~ Approximately fifteen minutes later ~

After hearing what the assignment was, Ana felt as if the room had caught fire. She abruptly got up from her seat and looked at Alfred, giving him an apologetic look." OK, uhmm… Alfred, I don't know how to say this, but uhmm, I kind of get this vibe that you guys are expecting something… well, a lot from me, but I can assure you up front that I'm not the right agent for this assignment." She explained, while carefully watching Alfred and the others.

"How come you're so sure that you are not the right agent for the job, Miss Steele?" Taylor asked.

Ana swallowed at hearing that, and bit the inside of her cheek." You really want me to answer that question?" she asked.

"Yes, please do." Taylor insisted, and waited for her answer. Well, they all were waiting...

"Don't you want to take a seat, Miss Steele?" The gorgeous redhead with the sultry voice asked.

Ana shook her head at that." No, I'm good."

"Are you sure?" the other young woman with an thick accent asked.

"Yes, I'm sure and to answer your question, Mr. Tay…" she began, but he too cut her off.

"Call me Jason." Taylor said, and smiled at her, his blue eyes twinkling as he locked eyes with her.

"OK, we're on a first name basis around here, huh?" Ana stated.

At that, they all nodded and said yes.

"Fine. To answer your question, Jason, I'll be very blunt, OK? Like extremely blunt. You all fine with that?" Ana asked.

When they all said yes, Ana continued." I am a 35 year old FBI agent; I've been doing undercover work for almost ten years now. I don't have a social life or friends apart from my partner from the FBI who also happens to be my best friend since the Academy. You see, he has a life. He's married and has three wonderful kids. Me? I don't have a life apart from my job. Well, my job is my life and I never, ever date, because I don't have the time. I'm usually under cover investigating, doing my job for months— sometimes even years. So, I do not have a life. And now, I'm at a point in my life where I want to make time for that. It's time for me to retire. I want normal, I want stability. I am so tired of living like a character from an action movie, OK? You all have no clue how tired I am of that! Can you imagine that I do not even remember the last time I've been with…" Ana confessed, but then realized that everyone in the room was listening closely to her at the moment, so she should not be that blunt...

She cleared her throat and continued." Jason, Alfred, believe me, I am not the right person for this assignment. I'm too old! Choose a younger agent, you know, someone in their mid- or late twenties. I promise you, I am not the right person for this!"

"Well, that's disappointing." Alfred said and got up from his seat." Your boss assured us that you are the one for this job, Miss Steele. Out of all the Special agents around the country, The Director of the FBI himself recommended you to do this job. We were looking forward to be working with you, because of your success rate in assignments. It's really impressive to be honest. It's a shame that you don't want to do us the honor to work with you."

As those words reached her ears, Ana felt very guilty and also a bit selfish. But, if she took on a job it has to be one hundred percent her choice, not others. No one was going to convince her otherwise.

"I'm really sorry, but I can't, I truly cannot do this one." Ana apologized.

"If you knew that you didn't want this assignment. Why did you come, Miss Steele?" Taylor asked, as he locked eyes with her, his blue eyes boring into hers.

She let out a deep breath." I'm so sorry, but I told my boss already that I didn't want to come here, but he convinced me to hear you out, and I did. And now I just wanna go. Can I go now?" Ana pleaded, and looked at Taylor with hopeful eyes.

Taylor looked at Alfred, and then nodded." Of course you can, Miss Steele. You can go."

Ana sighed in relief and said." Thank you. And if there's anything else I can do, besides taking the assignment, don't hesitate to give me a call. OK?"

~ Two weeks later ~

As the house came into view, Ana let out the breath that she had been holding. She always liked the country side, loving that she was able to see the pretty stars at night. That wasn't the case in the big City like New York. While breathing in the fresh air, Ana's eyes fluttered shut for a moment, enjoying her quiet surroundings. As she pulled the car over to the side, a small smile played at her pink lips.

"So, I'm going to renovate the shit out of you, old abandoned house. Let's hope I'll get some help from my next door neighbor." Ana whispered, and grabbed her binoculars from her back pack.

From where she stood, Ana looked through her binoculars, and searched for something.

"Aaah, there it is, right on schedule." She said, while she leaned onto her huge pick-up truck.

Satisfied that she received accurate Intel, Ana grabbed her luggage and walked towards the front door of the farm house. She pulled the key from her jacket pocket, and unlocked the door. When she stepped inside, Ana didn't expect that the living room would be so big. There was a fire place and some old furniture, but apart from that, the space was empty— there wasn't even a couch.

"Well, I have to buy one then." Ana said, and sneezed at that exact moment.

As a sigh escaped her lips, she walked towards the windows and opened all of them. She pulled the curtains off and threw it on the living room floor. The place was so dusty that Ana began to sneeze uncontrollably.

'Fuck! Did I bring my antihistamines?' Ana wondered, and began to search for it in her back pack. She groaned aloud when she realized that she had forgotten them at home. Well, guess she had to go to the drug store and get some the next day.

~ Thirty minutes later ~

There were three bedrooms upstairs; Ana picked the biggest one and dropped her luggage there. After the long journey, she really needed a shower, her clothes damp with her sweat. Ana freshened up in the bathroom, letting all the filth from her body wash away through the drain. Luckily the shower worked, and there was clean running water. As Ana looked at her own reflection in the mirror, she thought back on how she still ended up here in this crappy farm house. Those two men she met two weeks earlier probably had magic powers or something, being able to persuade her to be here right now.

Ana shook her head, and let out a deep breath. At first, she even helped Alfred and Taylor with searching for the perfect agent to take on 'the super secret assignment'. However, none of them were in Alfred's and Taylor's opinion good enough. And even Ana dismissed the last three candidates. So after that, the two men and also the two ladies, the redhead and the one with the thick accent, did everything in their powers to convince Ana. In the end, she did agree. But Ana told them that she would do it under one condition, and they all agreed, even The Director of the FBI.

After a last glance in the mirror, Ana decided to stop postponing and strode to the bedroom where her clothes were. She grabbed a black pair of skinny jeans, a white blouse and underwear. After she was dressed, Ana combed her hair till it shone and wore her favorite lipstick—the color nude. While on the job, Ana sometimes dolled herself up, but this time she decided to tone it down a bit. Before walking out the bedroom door, Ana put her boots on and threw a quick glance at the clock.

"Almost 5:50 PM. OK, here goes." She whispered, and nodded." It's time."

"OK, Ana. You know what to do. Just act like you…" a voice said through her ear buds, but she cut him off.

"Hey, hey! It's my assignment; I'm going to do this my way, OK?" She spat, annoyed that the man thought that this was her first time on such a mission.

"Sorry, Steele." Another voice on her ear buds, making Ana roll her eyes.

"I've got this, you guys. Now get out of my ears! Don't you dare talk while I'm over there, OK?" Ana threatened.

"Yes, Ana. We won't disturb you anymore."

"Well, good!" she retorted." Guys, one thing I do not understand. He's right there next door. Why don't you just send a whole army and take him in?"

"Ana, I want to do that, but old Taylor here won't let me." The first voice said.

At that, the second said." Steele, if I let Alfred do that, your target will defend himself, he won't just give in and let himself be captured. He will put up one hell of a fight, and people will get hurt, including him. And we don't want that, do we? He has taken too many lives already; we don't want to make that list longer. Plus, he has very important information that we need. He won't give us that INTEL willingly, we're sure of it. Especially, if we arrest him now. This assignment needs to be handled with finesse... Do you understand, Steele?"

At that, Ana nodded, though she knew that Taylor couldn't see her." Yes, Taylor, I understand."

"Are you afraid of him, Ana?" a sultry feminine voice said through her ear bud.

At that, Ana shook her head." Nope, in my ten years as a Special agent I've experienced worse. I'm ready. Here I go, guys." She replied, her voice filled with confidence and determination, making the three people sigh in relief.

.

.

~ At the farm next door ~

It's been exactly one year, since Christian Grey had been on the run from the authorities. In a blink of an eye, the FBI had destroyed his whole world. They had raided his fabulous mansion, and in the process arrested and even killed most of his men.

That day, he lost his 'organization', and every single thing he owned. And what he owned was a lot...

After the famous FBI raid from a year ago, he didn't stay in one place long, making it hard for the authorities, and especially the FBI to find him. Christian had been all over the world, from Europe to Asia, and Australia, but recently he went back to the US via an illegal route of course.

At the moment, he was staying with an old couple named Tom and Jill Greene. Christian had been traveling by bus, and kept a very low profile, covering his face with a hoodie and cap at all times. He didn't have a specific destination, just traveling because he didn't want to stay at one place. Christian ended up in this little town in the middle of nowhere, because of a kid. He fell asleep on the bus, and while he slept the kid in the seat in front of him, teased him by hitting him on his baseball cap. Christian woke up with a start, and grabbed the kid a bit harshly, making him cry loudly.

His mother began to yell and scream at Christian, so he instantly told the bus driver to stop, and when he did, Christian fled. He didn't have much luggage with him, so with only his backpack, he walked till he ended up in a dirt road. As the night came, the weather became chilly so Christian looked for a place to spend the night, but couldn't find one. And of course at that moment, it started to rain. It poured from the heavens, as Christian walked towards a light in the distance. He didn't know what to expect, but still he knocked on the front door.

An old man opened the door and without asking Christian anything, he welcomed him inside the house. His wife, Jill, gave him some warm clothes to wear and a bowl of soup. That night Christian slept in the bedroom where their son used to sleep in, before he died in an automobile accident, five years ago. The next day, Christian thanked the old couple and wanted to be on his way, but Tom and Jill insisted that he stayed for a while. At first Christian refused of course, but the Greene's wouldn't take no for an answer. And that's why Christian stayed and was still at the farm house, after three whole months.

At the moment, he was in their field, harvesting fruit. The temperature was high, making him sweat a lot, and yet Christian felt very content. He enjoyed picking the fruit, and liked taking care of the farm animals Tom and Jill owned. For years now, he was so used to all the money, power, wealth and luxury that came with being the head of a criminal organization.

That's why it really amazed Christian that he liked this simple life in this shit hole of a town.

As Christian grabbed two buckets filled with strawberries, his eyes landed in the direction of the farmhouse. At first he didn't see the person, but when he walked closer to the house, he noticed someone standing at the front of the house.

From a short distance, Christian noticed that the person was a woman. She was wearing black jeans, a white blouse, and brown leather boots. Her gorgeous long chestnut-colored hair shone in the last rays of sunlight, and when she turned around to face him, Christian Grey looked straight into the bluest, most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen...

She was wearing her hair down, her bangs falling in her gorgeous face. Her nose had a perfect form, her cheekbones were well defined. And then the lips; they were oh so inviting.

And yet of her whole face, in Christian's opinion her eyes were her best attribute.

The moment the woman's eyes locked on Christian's, the corners of her lips curled upwards, and she smiled at him, her pretty eyes sparkling like stars.

"Hi there, my name is Ana. I just moved away from the City and bought the farm house next door. I came here to introduce myself. And what's your name, neighbor?"

* * *

 **A/N: So hello... I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. ;)**

Thank you for reading. Maybe you can give me a few moments of your time and leave a review? :)

 **xoxo**

 **J**


	2. What is your deal, Ana?

**Disclaimer: FSOG and the characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **What is your deal, Ana?**

xxx [[[]]] xxx

* * *

 _"Hi there, my name is Ana. I just moved away from the City and bought the farm house next door. I came here to introduce myself. And what's your name, neighbor?"_

As Ana watched Christian, she saw the slight distrust in his gray eyes… Gosh, that man had amazing gray eyes. His whole body language told her that he was cautious, having his guard up for a stranger like her. In one split second, she thought she saw a light in his eyes, and a tad of a smile on his lips, but that disappeared very quickly.

"Christian!" they both heard a voice say, making both Ana and Christian turn towards said voice." Aren't you going to introduce your new friend to us?"

It was Tom Greene who spoke.

Christian's eyes darted from Tom to Ana and then back to Tom, and yet he didn't say a thing.

"Excuse him, my dear. Christian here is a little on the shy side." The older man said, while looking at Ana apologetically.

"Oh, he is, is he? A little shy?" She remarked, and smiled coyly at Christian." Well, shouldn't we do something about that?"

Tom burst out into laughter, when Ana said that, because he was looking at two young people who clearly were each other's opposites. "Oh, how rude of me, my dear. My name is Tom, and his name is Christian." He introduced himself and shook Ana's hand.

She smiled at the older man, and said." I'm Ana, nice to meet you, Tom. We're neighbor's you know."

"Are you serious? You bought the farm house next door?" Tom asked, very surprised.

She nodded in response." Yes, I just needed a break from the big City. I'm very stressed out, because of work and life." Ana replied, her blue eyes darting towards Christian as she spoke.

"Well, my dear. You have found the right place in the world to get rid of your stress, I promise you that." Tom replied, and smiled from ear to ear.

The whole time the others were having the conversation, Christian stayed quiet, and openly observed Ana. She was a very gorgeous woman, one like her, Christian hadn't seen before. She looked so poised, and yet she seemed feisty. Her eyes were indescribably beautiful, and yet they spoke to him in a way he had never experienced before… ever. Christian was suspicious of the gorgeous stranger, and of course told himself… no correction, ordered himself to be cautious. She still was a stranger, one he must distrust.

"Christian?" he heard Tom say.

" Yes?" he replied.

"Why don't you show Miss Steele around town? You can take my car." The older man suggested, and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Tom, but I still have…" Christian attempted to decline, but the older man cut him off.

"No, let those chores for Jill and me, OK? Bring our new neighbor into town, and show her around. Come on, you need it also you know. You've been cooped up in this farm too long." Tom insisted, so Christian nodded, because he knew how persistent the older man could be.

"Fine, I'll show her around town. I just have to freshen up a bit. See you in 20, Miss Steele." Christian commented, and walked with the strawberries inside the house.

Ana smiled and remarked." You can call me Ana..."

Christian huffed in response, and walked up the stairs without looking back once.

"So, he is one grumpy guy, huh." Ana stated, and locked eyes with Tom.

The older man smiled." No, Christian is just being... Christian. He's an OK guy, just a bit shy. He will talk to you eventually. Just give him a little time, dear." the older man said.

"You mean he's grumpy and suspicious of strangers?" Ana asked.

Tom didn't want to get into detail, so he changed the subject." Let's get inside, Miss Steele. Want some tea? My wife makes one hell of a cup." He offered, and motioned Ana to walk into the house.

""OK, why not? I can't ever say no to a good cup of tea, Tom." She replied, and stepped into the kitchen.

At the moment, Christian looked at his own reflection in the mirror. He had a three-day old stubble, but purposely didn't shave it. His hair had gotten long, but he refused when Jill wanted to cut it, so she trimmed it a bit. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black long sleeved Henley, purposely covering his infamous tattoo, one that covered his whole back and also his left arm...

His black leather gloves were present of course, wearing them to cover up the ink on his hand. When he was in the house or if he worked on the farm, the gloves stayed in the drawer. However, when he went to town he made sure to wear them... every single time.

Christian let out a deep breath, not sure if he could handle being in town with so many people right now. Also, he didn't trust Tom's new neighbor. She was... ugh, he was unable to describe her. His gut told him not to trust her and that he had to be cautious around her. And that's exactly what he was planning to do.

While looking at his own face, and thought about all the awful things he had done in his life, Christian became so overwhelmed by such a hatred and disgust... towards himself.

Since he was sixteen years old, Christian's father had groomed him and his brother Elliot to be what they'd become later in life.

When his father left his home country and came to America to settle, 40 years ago, his name was still Carrick Stepanov. Over the next following years though, he had changed it to Carrick Grey and at one point he didn't have an accent any longer.

Growing up, Christian and Elliot knew nothing else than his father's way of life... and the Bratva. As a teenager, Christian looked up to his dad, admiring his wealth and stature. So, when the time came for him to take over, Christian obeyed his father's wishes and became the boss of one of Bratva's various organized crime elements.

Now thinking back, Christian truly wished that someone had been there at the time to convince him otherwise.

Being on the run for nine months and living a carefree life now in this town with Tom and Jill, have made him realize that being part of Bratva was something that he never wanted. It was forced upon him by his father and now he wished that at the time he had told his dad to shove his fucking empire up his ass.

At one point though, Christian clenched his hands into fists, his heart imploding in his chest, feeling physical pain, while remembering all the horrific things he had done as a member of the Bratva. A gut wrenching ache shot right through his heart and soul, as he remembered their faces one by one. Innocent people he hurt like it was nothing, people like Tom and Jill...

He had done those awful things, and no matter how many good deeds he does now, he was guilty of his sins and no one in this world could ever change that.

As a sigh escaped his lips, Christian's eyes fluttered shut, trying with all his might not to break down right now... Will he ever get the chance to redeem himself?

Well, he did not have an answer to that particular question. And even though he had the urge to lock himself up in his room, Christian shook those heart-wrenching thoughts off and decided to get down stairs.

Someone was waiting for him.

~ After exactly twenty minutes ~

When he walked into the kitchen, he heard the gorgeous woman and Jill laugh. He watched, as Ana attempted to hold in her laugh, but noticed that she was failing miserably.

"Christian, come here, and tell these ladies that they shouldn't laugh at an old man like me!" he heard Tom say, so Christian walked closer towards the trio.

"What's going on here? Jill, are you teasing Tom again?" Christian asked, looking at Jill, but then his eyes landed on Ana at one point.

"Christian, Jill was just telling me about the story of how she met Tom for the first time." Ana explained, as tears spilled from her pretty eyes from laughter, while getting up from her seat.

"Oh, that story." Christian replied, and shook his head." That's a good story, you know. Tom really did his very best to impress Jill, but it backfired, didn't it?"

Tom frowned and shook his head." You all are not funny! Jill, let us do some chores, while the young people go out a bit." He suggested, and looked lovingly at his wife.

"Yes, of course! You two have fun." Jill replied and walked over to Tom.

They both left, so Ana and Christian were alone in the kitchen.

"They are really nice people." She stated." I like them a lot."

Christian nodded." Yes, they are most definitely very nice."

As he said that, Ana shamelessly raked her eyes over Christian for a few good seconds." Well, you clean up nice, Christian." She commented, while a coy smile played at her lips.

Christian's eyes locked onto hers at that, and felt instantly how heat was spreading towards his cheeks. Gosh! This woman was very blunt, wasn't she? He was so caught off guard by her comment, and felt uncomfortable by her staring, so he decided to change the subject.

"So, Miss Steele. Are you ready?" Christian asked, as his eyes locked onto her blue ones.

She rolled her eyes at him." Call me Ana, OK?" She said as if ordering him to do so.

He let out a deep breath, and nodded." Fine... Ana. Shall we?" he replied, and motioned her to walk first.

~ In the car ~

As a sigh escaped her lips, Ana watched as the sun disappeared completely." I love the country side." She commented, and looked over at him.

"Uhum, I have to agree. Me too" Christian said, his eyes focused on the road.

It was then, when Ana took her time to observe him. So, from what Tom told her, Christian has been staying at The Greene's for three months now. Of course they didn't have a single clue who exactly Christian was. Ana wasn't really scared of him, but she had her reserves. As she read his file two weeks ago, she found out that the man who's sitting right next to her at the moment, is or used to be one of the Bratva's many leaders, boss of the Russian Mafia.

A chill went up her spine, as images of his victims... the people he had hurt, flashed through her head. Ana had seen all the photos, and couldn't believe that this man next to her was responsible for all those crimes...

She felt uncomfortable to be alone with the man, but she wasn't afraid of him. That, Ana was certain of.

As her eyes landed on the steering wheel of the car, she observed the movements of his hands and assessed her situation.

Ana knew that she had to be careful and very cautious with the man. She had the perfect plan, and the result of it will be him surrendering on his own free will. Obviously that task wasn't easy; it most definitely was going to be very difficult. However, she had faith in herself... She, Anastasia Steele, shall and will be able to persuade Christian Grey, member of the Bratva, to surrender himself to the authorities.

Her plan was solid, that she was sure of. Ana didn't know how far she had to go with the man, but she was willing to do anything to get a very dangerous fugitive off the streets…

"Ana, you do know it is rude to stare, right?" she heard Christian say.

Ana quickly looked the other way, and cleared her throat, attempting to hide the blush that had appeared on her cheeks." Well, I was just…" she began, but he cut her off.

"Staring?" Christian said, and looked at her, his beautiful gray eyes boring into hers.

Ana almost stuttered at that, but decided to shut her mouth instead.

"What is your deal, Ana? Why are you here?" Christian asked all of a sudden, his eyes now focused on the road, and the tone of his voice so cold, it gave Ana chills.

She didn't expect the change of his questions, and licked her lips nervously." What do you mean?"

"Why are you here? It doesn't make any sense, a gorgeous woman like you in this shit hole of a town. What are you searching for?" Christian demanded, and threw a quick glance at her.

"I'm searching for nothing, Christian. Like I said, I want to get rid of the stress from the big City." Ana replied coolly.

His response to that, was to instantly pull over to the side of the road. When the car came to a halt, Ana's heart rate had kicked up four notches, her throat closing up. 'What the fuck was he going to do? Fuck! I'm so fucked right now!' was what went through her head at that very moment.

Ana was prepared and had brought her gun with her, but it was in her purse. Fuck! Fuck! She took her stance while in her seat, ready to fight this dangerous man. She instantly had a fierce gleam in her eyes, of someone who was prepared to attack...

"Who are you, Ana?! Tell me the truth" He demanded, his voice pleading and harsh at the same time, his gray eyes boring into hers.

* * *

 ** _Note: Thank you all for reading and reviewing. :)_**

 ** _I appreciate your wonderful support, you all... YOU ROCK._**

 ** _Reviews are VERY welcome ... ;)_**

 ** _Hope you like... it's different I know. ( You may know by now that I love different! ;)_**

xoxo

J


	3. Multiple red flags

**Disclaimer: FSOG and the characters do not belong to me.**

 **.**

 **Note: To some of you a bit of chap 3 is familiar.**

Reason: I cut a bit off from chap 2 and pasted it on this one to let the chapter flow better. ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Multiple red flags**

xxx [[[]]] xxx

* * *

 ** _"Who are you, Ana?! Tell me the truth" He demanded, his voice pleading and harsh at the same time, his gray eyes boring into hers._**

She had expected anything from him at this point; he still was a very dangerous fugitive. So, when he had turned to look at her, Ana expected Christian to either shout at her, or threaten her with her life, or even wrap his hands around her neck and squeeze the life out of her!

However, he didn't do any of it. Instead, he was looking at her with those beautiful gray eyes, pleading for her to tell him the truth.

The second she realized that Christian didn't pull over to hurt her, Ana's heart rate lowered, while a relieved feeling washed over her whole being. She instantly went into ' _undercover_ _mode_ ', playing her part, and laughed softly. She then gave him a sultry look, her blue eyes boring into his, while she playfully put her hand on his chest, lightly tugging at his shirt." Well, to tell you the truth Christian, besides trying to get rid of all the stress in my life, I am also looking for a little fun. Would you like that? Would you want to have a little fun with me, handsome?" She asked, and then closed the gap between them.

Ana slowly brought her lips towards his left ear." You want to get a room, Christian?"

As those seductive words reached his ears, Christian felt his heart tighten and also somewhere else. God! This woman was playing him and he knew it, but as he pulled away slightly to watch her, his eyes automatically landed on her beautiful, inviting lips.

"No games, Ana. Don't play games with me." He warned, as he softly cupped her face with one hand.

He couldn't resist the woman...

'Fuck! What's wrong with me!' he thought, and wanted to punch himself.

Ana knew that she had to play her part, but in this case she sure had a lot of fun bringing Christian off balance. He looked so damn cute, the look in his gray eyes shocked that she was that forward. But then he said those words. He was warning her to stop with the games. So instead of doing what he said, Ana placed a hand on his thigh, and whispered in his ear." Are you sure you don't want to go somewhere private, Christian?"

He swallowed hard and shook his head fiercely in response.

This beautiful creature was playing a very dangerous game with him, and he decided then to play along. Why? He wanted to find out what her deal was. He had to know why she was here. Was she a cop? FBI maybe? He _had_ to find out!

Ana was a big mystery to him.

He didn't know anything about her, he truly didn't. However, Christian knew one thing though... he now was one hundred percent certain that she could **_not_** be trusted.

.

..

When Christian had shook his head, after Ana asked if he wanted to go somewhere private, she responded by winking at him with a coy smile on her face, and then removed her hand from his thigh.

"Just making sure if you wanted to or not." she said teasingly.

Ana really enjoyed teasing him, unable to resist bringing him off balance...

'I'm such a wicked woman!' she thought, and raised an eyebrow while looking at him.

In response, Christian instantly started the car and concentrated on the road ahead.

.

..

...

Approximately fifteen minutes later, they arrived at their destination.

As they stepped out of the car, Ana felt an exciting buzz going through her whole body. She really liked going undercover, but this time used her own name, because she wanted to win over Christian's trust. She couldn't afford to make any mistakes on this particular assignment, terrified that she'd say the wrong name.

If she used a fake name, and accidentally says her real name, when picking up the phone and Christian overhears, well then she can imagine how badly that could end up for her.

It has never happened before during her previous assignments. Ana has never let the wrong name leave her lips, but she wanted to be _absolutely_ sure.

No mistakes were allowed in this important case.

That's why during her time here, she wasn't Kelly Warren, Samantha Simpson or Jessica O' Toole, but she was simply Anastasia Steele…

"This way, Ana" She heard Christian say, so she let him lead the way.

Ana observed the little town, wondering how these people would react, if they knew who Christian really was. She watched, as he was being greeted by all the people who saw him.

"Hey Christian, I have something for Tom." Ana and Christian heard a voice say, when they walked passed a bakery.

They both stopped in their tracks, and saw the owner of the bakery." Can you wait a minute or two? I have to grab it from the oven."

"Sure, Vincent." Christian responded, and waited patiently for the man.

"You don't mind… do you, Ana?"

"No" she replied. "Of course I don't mind waiting a bit."

While they waited, Ana couldn't help but admire the view. It didn't hurt that her target was so fucking handsome. She had good working eyes, so of course Ana noticed that Christian Grey was one hell of a good looking man─ especially in his perfect fitting blue jeans.

"You're doing it again, Ana." She heard him say.

"What? Doing what, Christian." She retorted, a coy smile playing at her lips.

He had caught her staring again, making Ana burst out into laughter.

Christian was just about to say something, when Vincent walked towards them with three brown bags.

"Here you go, Christian… please give these to Tom, will you?" he said." He did me a huge favor last week… I just wanted to thank him for it."

"I'll make sure he gets this"

"Thanks a million, Christian… see you later" the owner of the bakery said and walked back inside.

"Well, that's nice of him" Ana commented, as they walked further ahead.

"Yeah… most people from this town are nice and friendly" Christian replied." So… you said that you wanted to go to the drug store, right? It's this way."

He led Ana towards their first destination. Christian waited for her outside, while she bought what she needed.

When she walked out the drug store, Christian asked." Why do you need so many antihistamines?"

Ana looked up at him, and said." Well, the farm house that I bought is fucking dusty! And I'm allergic to dust. Tomorrow I'm planning on cleaning up the whole damn house."

"Oh, that's going to be one hell of job then." He replied.

She nodded in response." Uhuh, sure is… not looking forward to it to be honest, but I've gotta do it. It's my house"

He agreed." Yes, you're right."

"Hey, Christian. Tom asked you to show me around town, but I have to say... you're one fucking lousy guide, you know that?" Ana accused, and furrowed her brows.

Christian sighed deeply and locked his eyes onto hers." Why is your mouth so filthy, Ana?" he asked.

"What, you have a problem with it?" she asked, and gave him a challenging look.

"Not exactly… was just thinking out loud, you don't have to answer me. And by the way, how come you find me a lousy guide?" he asked, emphasizing the word 'lousy'.

"You aren't talking like a guide." She remarked, and chuckled.

"You are one big tease, aren't you Ana…" he said, his voice low.

"Whatever, Christian. So, where are you taking me now?" Ana asked, purposely changing the subject.

Instead of walking next to him, Ana started to walk backwards, while facing him." Maybe to the restaurant? I'm famished!"

"Ana, look out where you're going." He warned, but she stubbornly ignored his advice.

It was then, when someone swung the door to a bar open, making Christian grip Ana roughly on her upper arm, and pulled her towards him. She collided onto his broad chest, and yelped softly, while their eyes locked onto each other. In Christian's opinion he felt like time almost stood still, lost in her hypnotizing gaze. He didn't trust the woman, not for one bit, but that didn't mean that he shouldn't appreciate her beauty…

In her whole career, working almost ten years as an undercover FBI agent, Ana had successfully brought in and also brought down the most notorious and dangerous criminals, but none of them had been Christian Grey…

This man was indeed a fugitive and should be incarcerated, but as Ana looked into his eyes right now, she didn't see a criminal. She didn't see the notorious, dangerous, meticulous, ruthless mob boss that he was known for.

No, she didn't see that at all.

She saw something else in his gray eyes, and that threw her off balance for a moment, making Ana doubt her capability immensely. Will she be able to do her job properly? In her opinion, Christian didn't seem like 'the monster' they all thought he was.

"OK, Ana… you have got to stop with the staring." He said softly, his eyes still locked onto hers.

In response, her eyes darted towards her upper arm.

He was still gripping it tightly, unintentionally hurting her in the process." Christian, you sure have one hell of a tight grip… you do know that, don't you?" Ana accused.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to hold you that tight." He apologized and let go of her arm.

"It's OK, I can handle pain very well…" Ana said, while looking at him from under her eyelashes.

'Stop this! Stop it, right now Ana!' a little voice in her head ordered, making her break eye contact with Christian.

She cleared her throat and purposely changed the subject. "Is that the restaurant?" she asked, and pointed at one of the buildings.

"Yes" he replied, and then they both entered the humble establishment.

 **~ After dinner ~**

Ana and Christian walked out the restaurant and were on their way to the car, when she said." Christian, maybe you can help me tomorrow?"

"With what?" he asked, and looked at her.

"With the house, Christian. What did you think? You thought that I wanted you to help me with… something else?" She asked, while raising an eye brow.

Christian shook his head." Why does everything you say have a double meaning, Ana?" he asked." It doesn't have to be that way, you know."

"It's fun that way, don't you agree?" She countered, not exactly answering his question. "Anyways, what do you say, Christian? Wanna help me with _cleaning_ and fixing my farm house?"

"Fine by me, but I have to speak with Tom first." He said.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind. He was the one who told me to ask you about it." Ana remarked, as a smile graced her face.

"OK, then it's settled. It needs a lot of work, huh? I will come by tomorrow morning and check it out." Christian said.

"Gee, thanks, Christian. Of course I will pay you." Ana added.

He shook his head in response." No, it's not necessary. That's why it's called 'helping you out', Ana"

"OK, fine" She said, and yet was planning on paying him after they fixed up the farm house.

 **.**

 **..**

 **~ The next day ~**

Early in the morning Christian knocked on Ana's front door. She walked down the stairs in her night gown, and sleepily opened the door.

"Good morning, Ana." He said, and looked at her." I've come to help you with the house.

In response, Ana shut the door loudly in his face." Do you know what time it is, Christian?" she scolded, and went up the stairs taking huge steps, while cursing out loud." Why the hell would he wake me up so fucking early?!"

Christian then opened the front door, and shouted from downstairs. "Sorry. I thought you were a morning person!"

"Get the fuck out of my porch, Christian!" Ana shouted back, and crawled back under the covers.

Christian then closed the front door, and got out of there." Wow, she sure isn't a morning person." he muttered under his breath, while walking to the car and drove back home.

 **.**

 **..**

In the next few days, Christian came by Ana's house every single day. He had a goal in mind and that was: getting close to her, so he could find out who she really was. Most importantly, finding out if she was a thread to him... or not.

That was of course his main goal, and that's why he helped her clean the house and also renovate it. Ana and Christian fixed the little things, while she had hired a carpenter for the major ones.

.

..

After 2 _whole weeks_ working intensively on the living room, kitchen, bedrooms and bathrooms, the whole house had changed drastically. Ana had even bought a brand new couch and a refrigerator, so after they put the stuff in their places, she grabbed a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

At the moment, Christian was sitting on the new couch, while he patiently waited for her to return. They had placed the couch in the living room near the window. He still was suspicious of her, but because he didn't want her to know, he played along. In the past weeks, he had gotten to know a bit about her… well, the things she wanted him to know that is. But he was almost sure that she wasn't telling him the truth.

Christian had helped with the house, and Ana seemed genuinely happy about it. She was one tough cookie to crack though. As much as Christian wanted to read her, she did her best to keep her distance from him. Not once, was he able to get a good read on the gorgeous creature.

Ana cursed like a sailor and at the same time, acted so poised and sometimes shyly. It was hard for him to know which one, which person she actually was. In his opinion, whenever she felt that he was getting too close to her, especially if he'd ask her what her intentions were or why she was here in this little town, like the first night, Ana would instantly say something very forward so he would back off of her.

Apart from that, he really liked her company. Ana was nice and treated him well.

Christian still didn't trust the woman, but he had to admit that he was starting to like her… a lot.

"So, let us celebrate, Christian!" he heard Ana say, as she walked in with the bottle and two glasses.

He smiled and observed her. Today she was wearing a white pair of jeans, a red tank top; her shiny hair was braided so cutely, while today her face was completely bare. Not a trace of make-up was on her face, making her look younger than usual. Ana was so beautiful, making him wonder why she still was single— well, that is what she had told him.

"Hey, now _you're_ the one staring! What's up? What are you thinking at the moment, Christian?" she asked, as she took a seat next to him, while pouring the champagne in the glasses.

He smiled at her, and contemplated what to say.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad! What is it?" She insisted, while handing Christian a glass.

"I was just admiring the view, Ana." He confessed.

"Cheers, Christian! Thank you for helping me with the house; we have done the heavy lifting already. But we still have some fine tuning to do. Cheers!" Ana said, while clinking their glasses.

As they both nipped at the drink, she locked eyes with him and said." You were saying? What view were you talking about, Christian?"

At that very moment, Ana was looking at him with her hypnotizing eyes, making Christian's throat dry, even though he just had taken a swig of his champagne. She was looking at him, her eyes boring into his, as if she wanted to see all of him, from the inside out, like she was telling… no pleading for him to bare his soul to her.

And God, did she almost make him do that. He was still being cautious with Ana and yet she was able to make him feel at ease with just one simple look.

Before answering her question, Christian swallowed hard." Well, I'm looking at the view now. It is breathtaking, to be honest." He simply said, and put down his drink on the coffee table.

As those words left his lips, a naughty smile played at Ana's lips." Well, aren't you the charmer, Christian. Who would've thought? With you I can't be sure, because you sometimes act coldly then hotly towards me. So, which one is it this time? Hmmm. Cold or hot, Christian?" she asked, while also placing her glass on the coffee table.

If he could, Christian would've smacked himself hard on the head at this very moment, because he was playing along with her game, but now they were stepping on very dangerous grounds. His brain was sending multiple red flags to his body, but that same body was unable to react to those fucking red flags. Stop it! Stop it! The flags said, but Christian wasn't able to follow that advice. Instead, he leaned in and tucked a lock of Ana's silky hair behind her perfectly formed left ear.

She responded by biting her lower lip, making his gray eyes dart towards her mouth." What are you doing?" he heard Ana say, his eyes still fixed on her beautiful pink mouth.

How does she do it?! In his whole life, he's never met a woman who made him act this way… like a teenager with a fucking crush.

"Tell me, Christian… what are you doing?" she demanded.

Christian felt his tummy do its annoying flip flops, but ignored it, and leaned closer into her." Admiring the view, Ana… I'm just admiring the stunning view." He whispered, and looked at her with such intensity, making a delicious shiver go through her whole body from her head to her fingers and her core.

"What's happening, Ana?" she heard Taylor say all of a sudden, through her ear buds. He sounded worried, because he didn't hear them talking anymore.

"Steele! What's going on?!" This time it was Alfred.

Ana groaned internally, and swiftly got rid of her ear piece, tossing it out the window, without Christian noticing it.

She smiled at Christian and placed a hand on his face, cupping and caressing his cheek slowly, tortuously, his eyes fluttering shut at the feeling. Then her thumb was on his bottom lip, caressing it gently, making Christian open his eyes, his gray eyes locking onto hers.

"What are you doing, Ana? I was just admiring the view. And you?" he asked, her thumb still on his bottom lip.

Ana whispered." I wanna do something, but I'm not sure if it's a good idea, Christian…Us being neighbors and all, it can become very complicated I predict."

He looked at her lips once again and asked." What is it? What do you wanna do, Ana? Tell me."

At this point, Christian wanted nothing more than to grab this gorgeous creature and kiss her hard and senselessly. Ana was driving him mad at the moment, her perfume invading his nostrils and her hand so hot on his skin, making him drop all of his defenses.

Ana's eyes fluttered shut and she closed the gap between them. Christian's left hand instinctively went to the couch, and gripped it tightly. He was anticipating her next move, and let his eyes flutter shut.

As Christian felt her warm breath on his face, his heart had kicked up three to four notches, his body reacting to this beautiful creature, his senses on overdrive...

'God, I'm so gonna regret this' were the words that swirled around his head at that very moment, while he closed the last centimeters between them...

* * *

 **Note: Yup, yup... he's sooo gonna regret it.**

 **OR not?! ;)**

 **Thank you all for reading and reviewing. YOU GUYS TOTALLY ROCK!**

 _ **Can you take a moment to leave a comment? ;) Thanks in advance you guys. :)**_

 **xoxo,**

 **J**


	4. Damn, you're beautiful!

**Disclaimer: FSOG and the characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Damn, you're beautiful!**

xxx [[[]]] xxx

* * *

 _'God, I'm so gonna regret this' were the words that swirled around his head at that very moment, while he closed the last centimeters between them..._ and making their lips collide.

That action, made Christian lose his mind completely! Her lips felt so soft on his, and her body was pressed up against him, so he was able to feel her soft chest on his. Christian wanted to devour her at that very moment, but just as he was about to put his right hand in her silky locks, a phone rang loudly, disturbing their perfect moment.

Ana immediately pulled away from his warmth and cleared her throat nervously." Sorry, that's mine." She said, and licked her lips, her cheeks flushed.

Ana knew that it must be Taylor or Alfred calling her, so she instantly jumped up from the couch and grabbed her phone. "I have to take this. It's a work thing, so I'll be taking it in the kitchen. OK, Christian? Be right back" She said in one breath, and walked away without waiting for his reply.

As she shut the kitchen door behind her, Ana answered the phone." Hello."

"Ana! Are you OK? He didn't hurt you, did he? The signal of your ear piece is still active, but all of a sudden we didn't hear you and Grey talk anymore. What happened?! Are you hurt?" she heard Alfred say, almost shouting in her ear.

Ana purposely didn't reply right away. She was attempting to let her heart rate calm down a bit, before answering Alfred. He or Taylor would of course pick up her shaky voice, and would surely interrogate her about it.

'Christian sure wasn't like her other targets.' Ana thought. He most definitely was not!

As a sigh escaped her lips, Ana wondered if she still was professional enough to play this dangerous game with her current target.

"Steele! Steele! Are you there?" she heard Taylor, and then Ros Bailey, the redhead from the FBI, also calling for her. "Ana?! You there? Ana?"

"Fuck!" Alfred shouted." Her cover has been blown!"

That's when Ana finally responded.

"Hey, guys. I'm fine... " Ana said, while her eyes fluttered shut, finally able to speak with a normal voice.

"What happened? Where were you, Ana? We were worried; we almost send a tactical team your way!" she heard Alfred say from the other side of the line.

She cleared her throat and replied." I'm fine, guys. Don't worry! I can take care of myself, you know... have been doing that for almost ten years!"

"Don't ever do that again, OK?! We have to know all times what's going on between you and Grey." Alfred commented.

Ana rolled her eyes at that, and huffed." Guys, it's my assignment! I've been putting my ass on the line here for more than two weeks now, and I'm getting there! He's letting me in bit by bit, OK? I need more time! You can't expect me to work this case and wrap it up in two or three days! I will get him to trust me; I have my methods, but give me the fucking time for it! I know what I'm doing! So shut the hell up and trust me to do my fucking job!" she spat, and hung up the phone.

However, her phone instantly rang again. Ana clenched her hands into fists and answered it." And when you notice that I have taken my ear buds off, it's because I'm busy working the target! So stop interrupting!" she said, her voice low and threatening.

"Steele! Calm down! Why are you getting so worked up about it? We get it, OK? Right, Alfred?" Taylor said from the other side of the line." I'm gonna put it on speaker now, so Alfred can tell you himself."

"Yes, Ana. I get it, we will let you do your job." She heard Alfred say." Just be careful, OK? While your fine ass is on the line over there, my ass is also on the line over here. After you've completed your assignment there, I promised your boss that you will leave that little town without a single scratch on you. So, please do your best not to get hurt, OK?"

She rolled her eyes, and bit her lip." No promises there, Alfred. I can't promise you anything except that I will make sure Grey will turn himself in." she commented, while her lips curled up into a smirk.

"That's good enough for us, Ana. We trust that you'll complete the assignment— though we're not so keen about your methods. But like Alfred says, please take good care of yourself and we're one call away whenever you need us." Ros commented.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Ana replied, and hung up the phone.

Ana adjusted her clothes and threw a quick glance in the window. OK, she looked fine, not too disheveled. Before walking back to the living room, where Christian waited for her, she let out a deep breath. During under cover jobs, Ana had kissed men before but this time it was so different.

Damn him!

He was so fucking gorgeous! They hadn't even kissed properly, just their lips connecting lightly— you can almost call it a chaste kiss, and here she was in the kitchen, her whole body hot and trembling for that fucking gorgeous fugitive named Christian Grey!

"Damn that man!" Ana whispered, and walked out the kitchen and back into the living room.

Christian was flipping through the channels, when Ana walked back into the living room. She didn't have to buy a TV set yet, because Jill and Tom Greene owned two, so they lent her one until she had bought one of her own.

"What are you watching, Christian?" Ana asked, and sat next to him.

He sighed at that." Nothing specific, a cooking show and some reality shows." Christian replied, and locked eyes with her.

Ana cleared her throat, and smiled at him." So, uhumm… where were we?" she asked, while her stomach did its annoying but oh so delicious flip flops.

He was staring at her with those gray eyes, making her throat dry instantly. She then grabbed her glass, and nipped at her champagne. He didn't reply, so Ana asked." Aren't you going to finish your drink, Christian?"

The corners of his lips curled upwards, and still he didn't say a thing. In response he grabbed his glass and took a swig from it." Everything OK at work?" Christian asked, and looked at her.

Ana drank from her glass and nodded." Yeah! Everything's fine. Just my boss… sometimes he's a pain in the ass, that's all." She replied, and ran a hand through her silky locks.

Christian observed her, and after a few moments he asked." Ana, am I making you nervous?"

"Huh? What? No! What do you mean, Christian! Don't be silly!" she commented, trying to deny it, and laughed, while making a snorting sound.

He smiled at hearing that, and said." You're so cute, being all nervous. But you don't have to be, you know. It's just me. Plain Christian." He was watching her again with those piercing eyes of him, making Ana's knees turn into jelly.

She gathered all of her courage and moved closer towards him." You know, you shouldn't say things like that. Calling me cute and stuff, I might get the wrong idea." Ana said, her voice low, while her heart rammed against her chest.

Christian leaned into her, and replied." Maybe I do want you to have the wrong idea, Ana... Ever think of that?"

At a certain point, they sat so close, he was able to breathe in her wonderful scent. She smelled of a tad of vanilla and for the rest she smelled like the flower Jasmine. He carefully cupped her face, trying his best not to put too much pressure like he did two weeks ago, and whispered." You want this, Ana? You can still back out, you know."

Ana swallowed hard, and shook her head in response." Yes, I want this."

"Ana, are you sure, becau..." he began, but was cut off by her full, warm lips.

Christian expected it, and yet felt so overwhelmed by her sudden action. So, at first he didn't respond, but after a few seconds he did. At this point Ana's scent was so intoxicating to him, making his head spin deliciously. Her perfect lips felt so damn good. As his eyes fluttered shut, he slowly began to move his lips. His left hand was on the couch, but when she naughtily began to bite on his bottom lip, he cupped her cheek with his right hand and his left hand disappeared in her gorgeous, silky locks.

Ana moaned at his touch, completely turning him on.

At that moment Christian felt amazing; he hadn't been with a woman in months, and he knew that this gorgeous creature was the one for him.

God knows how... but he just knew that.

As his heart rate kicked up three to four notches, he couldn't help but growl into her warm, delicious mouth. But then all of a sudden, he felt a tug at his heart, guilt beginning to consume him from the inside out.

He didn't deserve anything good. He had done such horrific things in his life, and was a bad person. No, this was wrong on so many levels! The gorgeous woman in his arms had no clue who he was. Ana didn't know what he'd done... this precious creature didn't know that she was about to be intimate with someone who used to be a ruthless mob boss.

He had to stop this... He couldn't do this to her! He couldn't let her make this mistake, so he pulled away from her, while attempting to catch his breath.

"Wha… what are you doing? Why?" she asked, her chest heaving dangerously.

Christian shook his head, and cleared his throat." Ana, I ca…" he began, but she cut him off.

"What are you babbling about?" she asked, as a wicked smile played at her lips, and with one swift move, Ana landed on Christian's lap.

He held in his breath, his body tense and sensitive. She crashed her lips onto his, making Christian's eyes flutter shut instantly. He wanted to stop her, but Oh God she felt so good pressed onto his body. As their lips moved, Christian felt her hands tugging hard on his hair, making him open his mouth slightly." Ouch." He said, because it hurt a little.

But the moment he had done that, Ana plunged her warm tongue inside his mouth. He didn't realize when it happened, but his hands were cupping her face, as they deepened the kiss. God, she was so addictive… At one point, she kept tugging on his hair, devouring his mouth. Suddenly she pulled away and brought her lips to his ear.

"I like you, Christian. Do you like me too?" she whispered, and waited for his reply, her blue eyes boring into his.

"Damn, your beautiful!" he stated, while admiring her, and attempting to imprint her features in his brains so he would never forget how she looked like at this moment.

"So... that means you like me too?" Ana questioned.

In response, Christian threw his last bit of control out the window and roughly grabbed her face with both hands. She looked so beautiful. With her hair in a mess and her lips swollen from his kisses, she looked at him with pleading eyes, her cheeks flushed, her chest was heaving and she was breathing hard.

He knew that there was no turning back now. It was impossible. Ana didn't think that he would take the initiative, so she decided to take charge. God, she wanted him. She wanted him so badly...

The little voice in her head, tried to stop her.' What the fuck are you doing?! Stop it, Ana! Stop right this instant! You're going too far with this game of yours!' it yelled, but Ana was unable to resist his pull...

God, she wanted him. Fuck the consequences!

Ana locked her hands behind the back of his neck and slowly and tortuously grounded on him, making Christian's eyes flutter shut.

"Ana, don't." Christian pleaded, and opened his gray eyes.

Feeling her warm center on him, made Christian rock hard in an instant. She was totally driving him crazy at the moment. Her lips and her tongue and her teeth and her warm body and her scent… it was all driving him to the brink of insanity.

"Please, Ana. Don't." he pleaded once more, when she started tugging at his shirt, urging him to take it off of him.

She stopped and smiled wickedly, looking at him through her long eye lashes." Don't? Seriously, Christian? I _feel_ you under me; I know that you want me." Ana countered, referring to the bulge in his pants.

Ana closed her eyes at that, and started to take off her red tank top. Christian didn't know how, maybe she had magic powers, but before he knew it, Ana sat shirtless on top of him, while he stared at her blue silk covered breasts.

While admiring her chest, his breath caught in his throat. She was oh so beautiful! Her peaks weren't big, but just the right size, round and firm.

"Touch me." She urged him.

He shook his head, but kept staring at her beautiful breasts.

Ana laughed at him, and roughly grabbed his hands and placed them over her chest. Automatically Christian began to squeeze her with his right hand, making her eyes flutter shut, while she let out a breathy moan." Christian... more" He heard her say, turning him on more than he already was.

"The other one too." She whimpered, her eyes still closed.

At this point, his heart was ramming wildly against his chest, his hands trembling like a leaf, afraid of hurting her.

"Christian, come on. The other one." He heard Ana say, her eyes closed, her lips swollen and pink from his kisses. And then she all of a sudden grabbed his right hand and brought it towards her face, and as it reached her, she began to suck on one of his fingers. Her mouth was so wet and warm, it made Christian lose it.

He roughly cupped her face, and smashed their mouths together. His hands wondered from her sides to her bottom and squeezed it lightly, making her whimper loudly." Christian." He heard her whisper.

Ana sucked on his bottom lip and bit on it lightly, making him moan. Their tongues began to duel, after she opened her mouth for him, but then Christian all of a sudden felt the guilt once more. He had to stop this before it went too far. When he lived his old life as a member of the Bratva, women threw themselves at him. They knew he was powerful and wealthy. And women who got involved with him, knew exactly who he was.

That he was Bratva and was capable of bad things. Not Ana though... she has no clue who he used to be. He couldn't do this to her! As he gathered all of his strength and will power, Christian's hands landed on her tiny waist, and hoisted her off of his lap like she weights nothing and placed her gently on the couch.

Ana looked at him flabbergasted, and shook her head." Wha… what are you doing, Christian? Why did you stop?"

He stood up from the couch and started to pace the living room, not really knowing how to explain it to Ana.

Where the fuck should he begin?!

He had gotten very fond of her, and didn't want to hurt her by omitting the truth about himself. However, he couldn't tell her anything about himself... about his dark past.

"Christian? What is it?" she asked, when he finally turned to face her.

In response he let out a deep breath and took a seat in a chair.

"Why are you sitting over there? What's wrong?" Ana asked, her brows furrowed.

"Ana, I don't know where to start." He said, his throat closing up completely.

She shook her head at that." Christian, come on. Now? Right now?" she asked.

He nodded at that." Yes, right now. I have to tell you about my life before I arrived here... it's driving me crazy, Ana. I - I can barely sleep at night, and their faces is all I see... haunting me, and I... no, I can't!" he confessed, and pushed back the tears." I'm a bad person, Ana... you shouldn't be involved with me... I should go"

After saying that, Christian hastily got up from the chair and stormed out the farm house.

"Fuck!" Ana cursed, and wore her tank top in one swift motion, while running after him." Christian!"

But he kept walking away from her, not looking back once.

She did her best to catch up with him, and kept calling his name. When she finally grabbed him by his upper arm, he stopped in his tracks.

"Christian, look at me" Ana demanded.

It was then, when it started to thunder and raindrops fell from the heavens above.

* * *

Note: Oh, boy...

 **Thank you all for reading my work** **and reviewing.**

 **Your reviews really make my day. Hope you know that. :)**

 _ **Can you take a moment to leave a comment? ;)**_

 _ **Thanks in advance you guys. :)**_

 **xoxo,**

 **J**


	5. I'm rotten to the core

Disclaimer: FSOG and the characters do not belong to me.

...

 **Note: I will be changing this story into M-rating soon, you all.**

 **Please check it in the Mature section, if you do not see it in the Teen section.**

 **:)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **I'm rotten to the core**

xxx [[[]]] xxx

* * *

 ** _It was then, when it started to thunder and raindrops fell from the heavens above._**

"Please, it's pouring, Christian... Tom's place is too far... come back to my house." Ana said, and looked at him with pleading eyes.

He shook his head at that." No, I cannot... you shouldn't get involved with me, Ana... I'm no good" He whispered, and broke eye contact with her.

"Let's just get inside my house... please, we don't want to catch a cold, do we?" Ana said, purposely changing the subject.

"You're right..." he agreed, and then the both of them walked silently back to her farm house.

xxx

Approximately twenty minutes later, Ana and Christian sat next to each other on the couch with a cup of tea in hand.

He had changed into dry clothes, the spare ones he left at her place, because he had been helping out with fixing the farm house.

Christian stared ahead and fixed his gaze on a spot on the wall, a hundred thoughts bouncing inside his head.

Ana observed him, and had mixed feelings. She was almost certain that he was going to confide in her, and that made her happy of course. He was still her target and he was still a dangerous fugitive who deserved to get locked up in a 4x4 prison cell.

But on the other hand, she felt guilty too because she had gotten to know him in the past weeks and she really liked him.

"Christian?" Ana said carefully." You wanna talk about it?"

He kept staring at the same spot, and didn't react. Christian heard her voice and felt her gaze on him, but he was purposely shutting her out, and got lost in his own thoughts.

 ** _Tom and Jill had made such a life changing impact on his life, whether he wanted it or not. They were the nicest people he had ever met, and weren't judgmental. They were good at heart, and in the past few months have showed him love, kindness and patience without asking anything in return._**

 ** _When Christian had been on the run all those months ago, all he wanted was to have his old life back and continue being the mob boss everyone feared._** ** _However, by living here with the Greene's and living among the towns people, Christian changed his mind about it. He woke up one morning, still lying in bed, surrounded by photos of the Greene's and their deceased son, when he decided that he wanted out._**

 ** _He wanted OUT of the Bratva..._**

 ** _That morning he decided that he wasn't a member of the Bratva anymore and accepted it wholeheartedly._**

 ** _However, one week later, he discovered that they found him. So, Christian met up with Elliot and his father in secrecy. He could remember every detail of that meeting and every single word Elliot, his father and he had said._**

 ** _"We want you back, son... join us again and our organization will flourish like never before!" Carrick demanded._**

 ** _Elliot had grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly." Join us, brother!" he insisted." We'll make those FED's pay for what they have done to us! And of course there will be others in our way. But don't worry, we'll eliminate those ones too."_**

 ** _"No," Christian replied fiercely, and got up from his seat." I don't want that life anymore... father, please. I want you to let me go"_**

"Christian?" he heard Ana say, taking him out of his thoughts.

At one point Ana knelled in front of him.

His gray eyes darted from the wall and landed on his hands that were on his lap.

She gently caressed his chin and commanded." Look at me, Christian. Please?"

His eyes finally landed on hers, and as their eyes met, Ana's heart skipped a beat. The look in his eyes, was so gut wrenching, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. In his eyes, Ana saw so much raw emotion, so much regret, so much sorrow and pain.

At that very moment, a storm was raging behind those beautiful, gray eyes, hurt and heart-wrenching pain pouring from that single look.

"Christian. What's the matter? You want to talk about it?" she asked, still knelled before him." I'm going nowhere."

Christian let out the breath that he had been holding, and said." You know, I really thought that I could go through with this."

"Go through with what, Christian?" she asked.

"They won't let me go... I know they won't. And they're right, you know... After all I've done, I don't deserve to live in peace" Christian confessed, referring to the Bratva." I don't deserve to live among good people... Why? Because I'm rotten to the core, Ana."

As those words reached her ears, Ana felt a tug at her heart.

'Has he changed?!' She wondered, because when he said those words, Ana felt like he wanted to bare his soul to her, but was holding back.

"Why do you say that, Christian? Why do you think you don't deserve this peaceful life here?"

He gently touched her cheek and gave her a sad smile." You're so amazing… you're feisty, and kind, and nice, you care about people, you are stubborn, and your mouth is so filthy I sometimes want to wash it with soap. And last but not least, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on. I've gotten to know you and to be honest, I really like you… a lot. But the thing is, I don't deserve anything you have to offer, Ana." Christian explained, and stood up from the couch.

"I wanna show you something... it's part of me since I was 16." Christian explained, and locked eyes with her.

Ana also got on her feet and said." OK, what is it?"

She watched as Christian slowly took off the black leather gloves. She interlaced their fingers, while a smile graced her gorgeous face.

"Wow, that ink on your hand is very impressive" She said." I like it"

"You are amazing, Ana. You know that?" Christian stated, and touched her face once more.

"Is that it?" Ana asked curiously.

"No" Christian replied and pulled his long sleeved shirt over his head, revealing the ink on his whole back and his left arm. Ana watched in awe how it looked like, up close. She smiled and shyly asked." Can I touch it?"

Christian nodded at that." Of course you can, silly."

As her heart rammed against her chest, Ana cleared her throat and slowly brought her hand towards his skin. The tattoo was of a huge dragon, so beautiful with all those colors. When she was tracing his tattoo with her fingertips, a wonderful shiver went up and down his spine...

'So beautiful... So fucking beautiful.' Was what she thought at that moment.

While Christian watched the gorgeous creature in front of him, he smiled and felt a tug at his heart. It dawned on him that he might feel more for her than just the obvious physical attraction, more than the platonic feeling he had only one week ago... Just more. Damn, he was so screwed!

"Ana" he uttered, and then turned his face from her." I despise these tattoos of mine with all my heart... they are a constant reminder of my past"

In response, Ana gently cupped his face and turned his head so she could look him deep in the eyes." Wanna tell me about it, Christian? Wanna tell me the meaning of your tattoos?" she asked, almost ordering him." And about your past?"

He shook his head at that." Yes. I do, Ana... but I shouldn't. I want to tell you all about it. I've been living with it, and it has been eating at me from the inside out. I need to get it off of my chest, before it destroys me, and I know it eventually will destroy me completely. I have to… I want to tell you about me— about what I have experienced in my life, Ana... all that I have done, but I cannot." Christian confessed, as tears pooled in his beautiful gray eyes.

He said those words with so much emotion, his voice so raw, as if she was his last hope, as if he was asking Ana for redemption.

Yes, he has changed...

While realizing it, she kept watching him, and that's when Ana's heart exploded in her chest. She couldn't bear to see him so small and broken, so Ana interlaced their fingers together, while a huge lump formed in her throat, and her own eyes filled with tears without her accord…

"I can help, Christian... just tell me what to do."

.

.

.

 _ **... Approximately ten minutes later ...**_

Ana was sitting in her pick-up truck with Tom and Christian. As she drove to the farm approximately ten miles away, Tom talked about the Henderson family who needed his assistance right away. Tom used to be a veterinarian. He is retired, but the farmers around town still called him if they had a cow about to give birth, but its calf was in an abnormal position.

As Ana's eyes were fixed on the dirt road, she furrowed her brows and bit her bottom lip." So, Tom.. does this happen often? The calf being in such a difficult position that the cow can't give birth on her own?" she asked, her eyes quickly darting towards Christian then back towards the road.

The older man shook his head at that." No dear, about 5 %. The other 95 goes rather smoothly." Tom replied, and let out a deep breath." I'm worried about this one though.

"Why?" Christian asked.

Tom cleared his throat." Well, her last one, a couple of months ago was also a difficult one. I hope we don't have much complications this time." He replied, genuinely worried about the cow and her calf.

"Well, let's hope for the best, Tom. And by the way, she has the best veterinarian in town to assist her, so I wouldn't worry too much." Ana commented.

"Aww… dear Ana, you sure have a way with words." Tom stated, and smiled, first at her then at Christian.

"She does have a way with words, huh, Christian?" Tom asked, and looked at the younger man.

The corners of Christian's lips curled upwards into a smile." Yes, Ana sure does." He replied, as his piercing gray eyes landed on Ana.

"Speaking from experience, Christian?" she asked, her blue eyes quickly locking on his gray ones, while she steered her truck with ease.

Christian's eyes all of a sudden were serious, attempting to tell her something with that look. Ana nervously tucked a lock behind her ear, and asked." Is it this farm, Tom?"

"Yes, dear. You can drive right through the entrance way over there." Tom replied, and showed her exactly where to go.

"So, I assume you know the Henderson family for a long time?" Ana asked.

Tom nodded in response." Yes, I know them almost my whole life. My father used to be a veterinarian also, so the Greene's and the Henderson' were always in contact with each other." He replied, and after watching the two young people he cleared his throat." Jill was doing grocery shopping and brought our car with her, if that wasn't the case, I wouldn't have come to you, Ana dear. I'm sorry for interrupting you two."

Ana and Christian both shook their heads and said in unison." No! No, Tom not at all, you didn't interrupt anything!"

"Really?" he replied, and then Tom's eyes darted from Christian to Ana and then back towards Christian. He frowned and asked." Are you sure, because I almost broke down your front door knocking on it, Ana dear, and yet you two didn't hear me."

"Yeah, Christian was helping me with the bathroom upstairs." She lied, as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"OK." Tom said, not wanting to press the matter, because in his opinion all of a sudden the tension in the truck between the two young people was so thick you could almost cut it with a knife.

Ana let out the breath that she had been holding. Luckily for the two, the farm house came into view at that moment.

"We've arrived." Tom stated, and grabbed his veterinarian bag. He then continued." You can park right there, dear, between the house and the tree."

Ana followed his instruction, and when the truck came to a halt, Tom jumped out of it." I'll be needing your assistance, Christian." He said, while hastily walking towards his destination.

Ana looked at Christian and burst out into laughter. He smiled at that." OK, that was awkward." Christian stated, as he watched the gorgeous creature with her pretty blue eyes.

"Let's go, before he comes and looks for you, Christian." Ana advised, and stepped out the truck.

In response, he nodded, and when he saw Ana almost trip over a rock, he grabbed her." Easy there. You have a bad habit of not looking out where you're going, huh?" he stated, and locked eyes with her.

She cleared her throat at that." Sorry, I was busy laughing at us." Ana replied, and gazed into his gray eyes.

As Christian held Ana with both hands at her tiny waist, his left hand gripped just a little tighter on her soft flesh. Ana's heart rammed against her rib cage in response." We will talk later, OK?" Christian said, as his gray eyes bored into her blue ones.

She nodded." Of course, if only Tom knew that he indeed interrupted us." She said, her voice squeaky.

Christian let go of her and cupped her face with his hand." I hope you won't hate me after that." He said, his eyes pleading, and then he walked in the direction Tom went not long ago.

Ana stood there in her spot and felt as if the atmosphere had caught fire. Never in her whole career, had she felt this way. She knew everything about Christian Grey, and about 'The BRATVA'. She knew that he used to be the their leader, but she also has come to discover that he was a changed man…

She knew Christian's FBI file by heart, but he didn't have a single clue that she was aware of who he used to be. He had no clue she was from the FBI and was sent to bring him in.

Whenever it came down to this part of the job, Ana always felt satisfaction, because she was so close to wrapping up the case, bringing down, bringing in the target. But at the moment, she felt the opposite. She felt guilty, because Christian finally trusted her and here she was, deceiving him.

'It's your job, Ana!' a little voice in her head said, the voice of reason. But at the same time, there was another voice that scolded her.' He trusts you and wants to confide in you. He likes you and is nice to you. He has been helping you and you go and betray him? How do you think he's gonna feel if he finds out that you have been playing him this whole time? That you've betrayed him?'

At a certain point Ana felt so torn. She wasn't able to handle the pressure and decided to take a walk at the farm. She needed to clear her head, and at one point stood at a spot while watching the horses run in the meadow. The little ones were with their mother, as they fed on the grass.

Ana sighed and decided then to talk to someone. She really needed to; she was getting attached to the target and wanted another person's perspective on the matter. So, she grabbed her phone and dialed the number.

"It's Anastasia Steele."

"Hey, Ana. How are you doing? Wanna talk to Taylor? Or Alfred?" the woman asked.

"No, Ros. I definitely do not wanna talk to either of them." Ana replied.

"Can I help you with something?" the woman on the other side of the line asked.

"Yes, I'm in trouble I think."

"What is it, Ana?"

"It's uhmm… Christian."

"What's with him? Did he hurt you?" the woman asked.

"No, he did not. Why does everyone asks me that?! It's uhmm… something else." Ana stated, and cleared her throat.

Ros gasped softly." No, don't tell me that you've fallen for him?!" she said, almost shouting in Ana's ear.

Ana shook her head." No! No, no, no, Ros... No, I would never! I just feel guilty about lying to him, when he clearly has begun to trust me. I feel a bit attached and I just ughh… I've never felt guilty about deceiving a target before. It's just messed up." She explained.

"Well, Ana. I can just give you one advice."

"And that is?" Ana asked curiously.

"Ask yourself what weighs heavier. What's more important to you? Your job, career and your personal principles or… your guilt?" Ros said.

Ana sighed deeply at that." It isn't that easy, Ros." she replied." It's complicated, because I know his history… It's so difficult; I know what I am supposed to do. I know what the right thing to do is, but then why does it feel so wrong?"

"I get it, Ana. But in the end, you know what's right. And I trust you'll do the right thing. Don't worry, I won't tell Taylor or Alfred you called. Good luck, Ana. I know this assignment isn't easy. Just keep your head up and be the strong woman that I know you are." Ros advised.

Ana sighed and nodded." Thanks, Ros. I needed the pep talk. Later, OK?" She commented.

"Later, Ana." Ros replied, and hung up the phone.

After the phone conversation with Ros, Ana decided to go check on what Tom and Christian were doing. As she turned the corner of the stable, Ana bumped into someone.

"Whoah, there honey! Where do you think you're going?" the man said, as his eyes shamelessly raked over Ana's body. He looked at her whole body except for her face.

"Hey, Mister! My eyes are up here." She scolded, when she noticed that he was eyeing her chest.

He laughed at her and looked at her dirty." Why don't you come home with me, honey? I just got paid by my boss, Mr. Henderson. I help him around the farm now and then. Want to have some fun with me? I can pay you." He said, as he watched Ana, undressing her with his filthy eyes.

Ana ignored the man, and wanted to walk away, but he kept standing in her way.

"Get the fuck out of my way." She warned, but he laughed at her.

Instead his eyes landed on her chest again." Wow, you've got a nice pair of…" he started, but she cut him off.

"Say it and I promise you, you will regret it, asshole!" Ana hissed, while throwing daggers at him with her eyes.

The man was just about to touch Ana, when Christian cleared his throat." Is there a problem here?" he asked, and towered over the other man.

The scumbag shook his head. "What? Problem? Naahh, the lady and I were just getting acquainted, buddy. She's one hot piece of…" he began, but Christian didn't let him finish, because in a flash he lost control of his emotions, and the violent side of him emerged.

* * *

Note: Oh boy! :(

 **Thank you all for reading my work** **and reviewing.**

 **Your reviews really make my day. Hope you know that. :)**

 _ **Can you take a moment to leave a comment? ;)**_

 _ **Thanks in advance you guys. :)**_

 **xoxo,**

 **J**


	6. No matter the consequences

**Disclaimer: FSOG and the characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **No matter the consequences**

xxx [[[]]] xxx

* * *

 _The scumbag shook his head. "What? Problem? Naahh, the lady and I were just getting acquainted, buddy. She's one hot piece of…" he began, but Christian didn't let him finish, because in a flash he lost control of his emotions, and the violent side of him emerged._

Ana watched in horror, as Christian took his stance, and stretched her hand out with wide eyes, as he threw the first blow.

"What the fuck!" the man shouted as blood poured out of his nose." You broke my fucking nose!"

Christian was seething, the 'dark clouds' above his head evident and clear.

Total loss of control, was what Ana recognized in Christian's eyes, and began to shout." Stop it!"

However, Christian threw another punch and hit the scumbag's jaw, making the man squeal from pain.

"Stop this now!" Ana shouted, and grabbed Christian with one of her moves, making them both fall to the ground.

"I'm not finished with that scum" Christian growled, but Ana grabbed him tightly, his arms behind his back.

"Yes, you are!" She barked at him, and then after a minute or two continued." You calm? Huh?! Can I let you go?!"

Christian was panting hard, his chest heaving from rage, and yet he nodded." Yes" he growled, while his eyes were still fixed on the scumbag.

"Good" Ana remarked, and finally let him go.

She then glared at Christian." I had it under control! Why did you do that? You men always have to act so fucking macho! You didn't have to go totally batshit crazy on him, Christian!" She hissed, and although wanted so badly to kick the asshole while he was down, she helped him up.

"Let's get you out of here. Next time just walk away!" Ana scolded, and walked the man to his car.

"Aren't you going to apologize? He is crazy! Do you know that, woman?!" the man shouted at Ana, as he got inside his car, while using a towel to wipe the blood from his face." He was about to kill me!"

"Just get the hell out of here, and don't you ever cross us again... Am I clear?!" Ana hissed, and walked away.

"You haven't seen the last of me, honey! You and your boyfriend will be sorry!" the man threatened, but Ana rolled her eyes at him and walked towards where Christian was.

Ohhh boy, she is so gonna give Christian a piece of her mind!

With her hands clenched into fists, Ana walked with huge strides towards the spot where she left Christian. However, he was gone.

It was then, when an older woman─ Ana assumed that it was Mrs. Henderson, called her.

"Are you Ana?"

"Yes, ma'am… I am"

"Come with me, please? Tom needs you too" the older woman said, while a worried look was plastered on her face.

Ana followed her, and the second she arrived at the stable, she noticed that Tom was sweating heavily, his eyes filled with concern.

"Ana, I need your help, dear!" Tom said, and motioned her to get closer.

She widened her eyes, when she saw the sight before her. Tom had just pushed his hand inside the cow, while Christian and the others helped him also.

"What can I do, Tom?" Ana asked, her voice shaky.

"Christian, get me my tool. You know which one right?" Tom said.

Christian nodded, while Mr. Henderson helped Tom with the cow." Garry, I need you to get me…"

At this point Ana didn't hear Tom anymore. She looked at the cow, and as the animal yelled in pain, the hairs on her neck instantly stood up.' Poor cow.' She thought.

"OK, no matter what I do the calf's forelegs stay in its abnormal position. I have to perform a Cesarean section." Tom commented at one point, and instructed the others what to do.

"How can I help?" Ana questioned.

"Come over here, Ana dear." Tom said, and motioned her to get closer to the cow." Stroke her gently over her head and neck. Try to sooth and calm her down."

Ana nodded, and sat on the stable floor as she began to whisper calming words to the cow and stroked her gently as if she was talking to a person.

Christian watched Ana and felt a tug at his heart. He smiled, and admired her, wondering if it was a good idea to suck her into his messed up life.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _~ Thirty minutes later ~_**

Ana was silently driving the truck on her way home. All three of them were invited by Garry Henderson to have dinner at his house, but only Tom accepted. Jill was already on her way to the Henderson farm, after she had put the groceries at home; she was also going to join Tom to have dinner with Garry and his wife.

So, here Ana was in the car alone with Christian.

"You shouldn't have punched the asshole, you know. I had it under control." Ana stubbornly said, while her eyes were focused on the road.

Christian shook his head at that." I know that you're no damsel in distress, Ana. But that pervert was about to touch you!" he growled.

Ana huffed in response, and wanted to reply, but decided to shut the hell up instead. The drive to her home was quiet; none of them willing to speak.

"What are you gonna do, Christian? Should I drop you off at home? At Tom's?" Ana asked icily.

Christian responded by shaking his head." No, I'm going to your place." He simply said.

"Why?" Ana asked.

Christian's eyes landed on her, but she looked straight at the road." Have you forgotten that I wanted to talk to you, Ana?" he asked, as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Ana swallowed at hearing that, contemplating what to say.

"Aren't you interested anymore to hear about my past?" Christian asked, his brows furrowed.

"Of course I am, Christian."

"Then why do you act so cold, Ana?"

"Nothing, Christian. I'm tired is all. You know we've helped save a cow and her baby. Well, Tom did the heavy lifting, but we helped." Ana said, and quickly looked over at him.

"Yes, we did. We helped, and I'm really glad that the mother and little calf are healthy." Christian replied, and smiled.

As her farm house came into view, Ana let out a breath." I need a shower. What about you? Aren't you gonna freshen up, Christian? You smell really bad." She said.

Christian laughed at that." I do?"

"Uhuh." She replied.

Well luckily I have a change of clothes in my back pack." He replied.

When the car came to a halt, Ana scrunched her brows together and locked eyes with him." Why do you bring that old back pack everywhere you go, Christian?" she asked, and stepped out the truck.

Christian also got out and replied." That's partly why I want to have that talk with you, Ana." He replied, and cupped her face." I'm always prepared to run, that's why I always have clothes and essentials in my back pack."

Ana swallowed hard, when she heard those words." Why do you have to run? And from whom are you running from?" she asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Let's go inside the house, so we can talk privately." Christian suggested, while he smiled sadly at her.

Ana nodded, and said." OK."

At that very moment, he looked very broken…

'He probably regrets everything what he has done in his past.' She thought.

As they stepped inside the house, Ana's eyes landed on Christian's hand." Hey! Your hand. You broke his nose, but his nose broke the skin on your hand, Christian. Let me take a look at it." She ordered and dragged him up the stairs into the bathroom.

"It isn't necessary, Ana. It will heal eventually." He protested, and pulled back his hand from her grip." I'm OK, really."

"Shut up, and sit in the chair." She demanded, and grabbed the first-aid kit." Don't be so fucking stubborn"

He huffed at that, and yet did as she told him. Ana cleaned the cut with a wet towel and then put a Band-Aid on it. As she focused on her task, Christian watched her closely…

God! She was such a good person and everything he didn't deserve. It hurt him immensely that he couldn't have Ana. Christian wasn't sure of anything right now, but that he was certain of. Christian wanted Ana… all of her, but he couldn't because of what he had done in his past.

And more importantly, because his father and Elliot wanted him back as one of the leaders of 'The BRATVA'.

When he met up with them, Christian had told his father that he wanted out. However, he knew very well his family won't let him go that easily…

'Once a member of 'the BRATVA', always a member… until death.

That was their way…

So no, he could never have her.

At one point Ana realized that Christian was observing her, so she said." Now you're the one staring."

He smiled and replied." There's just so much to stare at."

"There. It's all good, Christian." Ana said, purposely changing the subject and locking eyes with him." Do you wanna shower first?"

Christian nodded in response." Yes I do… if you don't mind." He replied.

"I don't mind." Ana said, and walked out the bathroom to give him privacy.

.

.

Approximately an hour later, Christian was busy checking the second bedroom, because they planned on painting it the next day. Ana walked towards him with a bottle of water in her hand. She handed it over to him, so Christian accepted it and took a swig from the bottle.

"Which color do you want to paint this bedroom?" he asked.

Ana sighed deeply and shook her head." Surprise me."

Christian then observed the gorgeous creature that stood next to him. She just had taken a shower and was wearing a yellow summer dress, her dark brown hair was down, her bangs falling over her eyes, and she was wearing make-up, her lips painted pink.

With or without cosmetics, Christian liked her appearance. Ana was very beautiful.

"OK, I will surprise you." He replied." I'll go to the store tomorrow and buy the stuff we need to give this bedroom some color."

"OK, how's your hand. Still hurt?" Ana asked concerned.

Christian shook his head." Naahh, it's fine." He replied." It's nothing"

"I'm still angry at you for punching him, you know." Ana pointed out.

He clenched his hands into fists at hearing that." Ana, he was about to touch you!" Christian said, his voice lower than usual.

"So, what? I can handle myself, Christian! I'm not some country chick who acts like a fucking damsel in distress! I can take care of myself!" Ana shouted, while glaring at him.

Christian huffed in response." He was going to touch you!" he repeated." He's a pervert who doesn't respect women… he disrespected _you,_ Ana. I couldn't allow it."

"Are you jealous?! You looked like you were going to kill him, Christian..." Ana pointed out, and watched him, while she waited for him to answer the question.

He didn't, but kept his eyes locked on her, the look so possessively, as if she was his.

"Aargh!" Ana groaned loudly out of frustration, and walked away from him." Macho! Men always with the macho act!" she spat.

She was already out the bedroom door, but Christian followed her and gripped Ana lightly by her wrist and asked." Where do you think you're going?"

Ana glared at him, and said." Anywhere but here... I can't stand the air in this room. Just too damn much testosterone in here!"

Christian clenched his jaw, and said." Ana, I'm sorry, OK."

"You're sorry?" she asked, still glaring up at him.

"Yes, I am" he replied, while locking eyes with her, and then he moved his hand from her wrist slowly till it reached her hand.

"What are you doing?" she breathed, their faces so close, Ana was able to count his eyelashes.

"Don't know really" he replied, and interlaced their fingers." Want me to stop?"

She shook her head in response." No, don't want that."

"I'm a bad man, Ana…" he stated, and cupped her face with one hand." I'm so rotten... there's no hope for me"

At this point, her heart rammed against her rib-cage, while the butterflies in her tummy did some somersaulting.

"Wanna tell me about it, Christian?" she was able to say, her throat dry all of a sudden.

He pulled back a bit, and brushed a lock of hair from her pretty face." Yes, yes I do Ana" he replied, while choking up." Will you hate me for it?"

"Why would I hate you?"

"Things I've done… horrible things, Ana"

"Do you regret them?" she questioned." Do you regret your past deeds?"

At this point, his gray eyes became a bit watery, but he turned his head the other way." I do, very much" he replied, and swallowed the huge lump in his throat.

Ana gently grabbed him by his face, and moved his head so he was looking her straight in the eyes." There is such a thing as owning up to your mistakes, you know… and willing to take the responsibility no matter the consequences."

He nodded." I know, but it's not that simple, Ana" Christian pointed out." My past has caught up to me, and they want me back."

"Who wants you back?" she questioned.

Christian shook his head, and said." 'The BRATVA'"

"The BRATVA" Ana whispered.

"Yes, they've given me a deadline… if I don't go back to them willingly within the time limit, they _will_ come for me"

* * *

 **Note: So... his father and brother want him back. Oh boy.**

 **Thank you all for reading my work and reviewing.**

 **Your reviews really make my day. Hope you know that. :)**

 _ **Can you take a moment to leave a comment? ;)**_

 _ **Thanks in advance you guys. :)**_

 **xoxo,**

 **J**


	7. I can't leave them now

**Disclaimer: FSOG and the characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **I can't leave them now**

xxx [[[]]] xxx

* * *

 _"Yes, they've given me a deadline… if I don't go back to them willingly within the time limit, they will come for me"_

When she heard his confession, the first thing Ana thought about was this huge opportunity.

Can she maybe go deeper undercover and bring in not only Christian, but also his father and brother?

However, she had to put that thought on hold, the moment Christian grabbed her face with both hands." You're too good" he whispered, and kissed Ana sweetly.

After that short kiss, he said." I cannot drag you into my messed up life, Ana."

He was looking her so intensely, making her forget the plan she sculpted in her head not that long ago.

Ana felt a shiver go up and down her spine, knowing he meant every single word.

Christian then let go of her, and said." I gotta go..."

"Don't go, Christian" She was able to say, making him stop in his tracks." I want to know all about you... the Bratva and everything else."

He shook his head." There's no way back, if I tell you, Ana... are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Christian knew that it was a bad idea to bare his soul to this gorgeous woman. He knew it... something told him not to.

However, he was so tired of keeping everything to himself. He was human too, and needed someone he could confide in, someone who would listen and not judge.

He just needed to tell Ana...

And so Christian did.

He had told Ana everything about himself that evening. About the war between the Russian mafia and the Italian mafia.

He told her about the war between the BRATVA and the FBI.

That evening, Christian told Ana his deepest, darkest secret, and revealed that he used to be the leader of that same BRATVA.

Ana sat speechless on the couch and listened to him, as he confessed all his sins to her. He used to be a ruthless, merciless, and calculating leader and punished people who dared to challenge him by making them disappear.

He told Ana every little detail, and after, he finally let it out and broke down, because it became too much for him to handle.

All kinds of emotions washed over Ana, while processing all that Christian confessed. She was shaking like a leaf at one point, and in her whole career never felt this conflicted.

Being an FBI agent, she wanted nothing more then to arrest him right on the spot!

She had recorded everything, and this tape alone was enough to put Christian behind bars for life...

And yet, there was this other part of her— like this was another person within her, who felt bad for Christian.

He was so young, when his father recruted him. He was barely a teenager. And as a young man who knew nothing else but the BRATVA his whole life, did he have a choice? What would his father have done if Christian had refused to be a member?

He confessed to Ana that when he was just barely eleven years old, his father made him watch how one of his enemies was being tortured and murdered.

Afterwards, Christian had nightmares for weeks about it, but his father had called him a big **sissy** and that he wished he had a son who wasn't a fucking **weakling**!

When Christian broke down, Ana wasn't sure what to do and kept her distance, but at one point she moved closer to him and held him tightly.

His face landed on her chest, while she comforted him, as he sobbed softly.

While she held him that evening, Ana felt so fucking torn.

Beside the fact that his father Carrick had raised him to be that ruthless and heartless, Ana noticed and knew that Christian regretted all his deeds from the past.

"Shhhh... shhhhhh... I'm here" She whispered, while her mind and heart were fighting an internal battle of their own, not sure which one would get the upper hand.

As she held him while they sat on the couch, Christian mourned all the people who lost their lives by his order, his mental health almost in danger. She knew that he felt guilty and awful about his actions, while being the leader of the BRATVA, but not to this extent.

Christian was remorseful and felt regret, telling her that he wished he hadn't done those horrific things, wishing that it never happened. He told Ana that sometimes he woke up at night, believing that it all was a horrifying dream, and that those people were still alive...

As he sobbed into her chest, Ana stayed quiet, didn't say a thing and just soothed Christian by stroking him softly over his back. That evening he spent the night at the farmhouse, baring his soul to her. Ana knew intimacy, and always assumed that sex was as intimate as she could get with a man. But that night, Ana discovered that being intimate with someone wasn't always about sex.

As Christian bared his soul, it dawned on Ana that she also wanted to come clean to him.

That would be the first time she felt like that. She wanted to tell Christian about who she really was, but that annoying voice of reason in her head prevented her from doing it. So, as Christian confided in her and told her more about his previous life, Ana listened the whole night and eventually they landed on her bed, while he cried himself to sleep.

That night Ana wasn't able to fall asleep, the guilt eating at her soul, consuming her from the inside out... Around 5 in the morning, she finally drifted off to sleep.

And yet the next day, she didn't say a word about her being who she really was. Instead, she continued acting like she was Anastasia Steele who worked at an advertising Agency in the big City.

.

.

.

The next morning, Ana woke up to a wonderful smell.

As her eyes fluttered open, she noticed that Christian was sitting on the bed and he had breakfast ready for her.

"Hey... good morning, Christian." Ana said, and locked eyes with him." How are you feeling?"

He let out a deep breath, and swallowed hard." Morning, Ana..." he replied." Still feel awful, but I'm trying to manage... and I wanted to thank you for last night. I'm used to being judged by people, so glad you didn't... "

"You're welcome"

Christian handed over the food to her, so she sat up and smiled." Thank you, I'm gonna brush my teeth first." She commented, and was back approximately 15 minutes later.

As the both of them ate their breakfast, Christian observed Ana.

"What is it? Do I have toothpaste on my face." She asked.

He shook his head, and said." Just wondering why you aren't afraid of me after all that I told you about me"

"I don't scare that easily" She said, wanting to keep her explanation short.

She couldn't tell him that she was a trained agent, could she?

"Plus, I know that you're a changed man, Christian" she added.

He put his food away, and looked Ana in the eyes. "I wanna know something, Ana... and please be honest with me."

As those words reached her ears, her heart began to thump wildly against her rib-cage, wondering what he was going to ask.

"Yes?"

"What kind of advice would you give me in the situation that I'm in right now?"

Ana cleared her throat, and let out a deep breath." I think your best option right now is to surrender to the authorities, Christian"

As those words reached his ears, Christian nodded and took her hand in his." I never thought that I would ever say this... but I do agree with y..." he began, but it was then, when they both heard a loud knock on the front door.

"Christian! Ana! Something happened to Tom! Please, open up!" they heard Jill shout hysterically.

In a flash, Christian and Ana stormed down the stairs and opened the front door.

Jill had a worried look on her face, her eyes teary." Tom was busy feeding the cows, when he fell... he probably broke his hip, cause he can't get up! Help him, please?!"

.

.

Three and a half hours later, Ana drove Christian and Jill back home.

Tom was hospitalized, and the doctor had informed them that he'll be staying for a while.

When they arrived at the farm, Jill thanked Ana and stepped out of her pick-up truck.

Ana watched Christian, as he sat motionless in the passenger's seat.

"Hey, what's the matter? Tom will be fine... he just needs time to heel" Ana reminded him.

However, he didn't respond and instead stared at a spot in the distance.

"Christian?" Ana asked, beginning to worry about him." Earth to Christian"

While still looking ahead, he whispered." I can't leave them now... Jill needs me. She cannot do the chores all by herself"

Ana felt a tug at her heart, the way he cared about the older couple. It moved her how Christian, the man who used to be a ruthless thug, was able to show such devotion and compassion towards two people who he didn't even know existed one year ago.

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it." Then stay... you're right. Jill and Tom do need you."

When those words left her lips though, Ana couldn't believe she had said them!

He told her a few hours ago that he was willing to give himself up to the authorities!

Why the fuck was she delaying it?!

Why the hell did she have to say that he should stay and help Tom and Jill?!

That voice yelled inside her head and scolded her.' What kind of fuckery is this! Let him surrender to the authorities now!' it said.

Instead, Ana cupped his face and turned his head so he was looking at her." I think you should stay for a while to help them"

He nodded." Yes"

"What about... you know? The BRATVA? Aren't you worried about them?" Ana asked, and gave him a concerned look.

"I can handle them"

.

.

 _ **** One week later ****_

 _ **.**_

"So, what do you think of this color, Ana?" Christian asked, while his eyes were plastered on the wall of the second bedroom of the farmhouse.

 ** _They planned on painting the bedroom a week earlier, but something always came up. First Tom had a medical emergency, then Jill asked the two of them to help with baking a dozen cakes for a bake sale, then Ana had to go back in the City for a day._**

 ** _Yes, she had to report back to Alfred and Taylor._**

 ** _Ana still had the recording of Christian confessing to his crimes, but she held back that information._**

 ** _She asked for an extension to her mission, because she not only wanted to bring Christian in, but she also aimed for his father Carrick and brother Elliot._**

 ** _The FBI gave permission to her request under one condition: She had to abort mission, if it got too dangerous!_**

 ** _Ana agreed to it, but in the back of her mind, she knew that she wasn't backing down... she WILL complete her mission._**

 ** _Tom was still in the hospital, so Christian did 95 % of the work on the farm. Jill couldn't thank him enough and even cried from happiness._**

 ** _"I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here, my dear boy" Jill told Christian, making his throat close up._**

 ** _The way she looked at him, and squeezed his hand... he never had that with his father._**

 ** _Carrick Grey, the tough, cold and robust man who always treated Christian as a soldier, never as a son._**

So after the delay of one whole week, he and Ana finally were able to have some free time to paint the second bedroom.

"Eww… no, no, no. I do not like it at all, Christian. That color is fucking hideous!" Ana exclaimed, her brows furrowed.

"Oh, come on! No, it's not. It matches your… your." Christian began, but realized then that the beautiful creature next to him was right, and began to burst out into laughter." You're right! It's hideous! It doesn't match anything of you at all."

Ana shook her head, as a devious smile crept on her full, red lips. Without warning she grabbed a paintbrush, shoved it into the bucket with hideous paint and painted Christian on his face with the brush.

She began to burst out into a giggle, her laugh so contagious he started laughing too. But then, Christian wanted to retaliate, so not before long the two of them were having a 'paintbrush fight'.

"No, no, no, Christian! This is a very expensive pair of jeans! Don't you dare?!" Ana shouted at one point, while she put her hands in front of her, attempting to defend herself from him.

He laughed wickedly, and raised an eyebrow." So, you think I'll have mercy on you, because your clothes are expensive? Think again, Ana. You're so dead!" he said, his voice low, while his piercing gray eyes bored into her blue ones.

"No!" Ana exclaimed, but he grabbed her and lifted her up with ease and gently put her down on the work table. In response, she giggled and yelled for mercy, while he ordered her to yield, but she kept struggling to get off of the table.

"No!" She said, and laughed wholeheartedly.

Christian held her tightly with his left hand on her wrist, while he began to paint her with the brush.

"Christian, nooo." was all she could say, tears rolling down her face, while she tried getting away, and of course failing miserably.

At a certain point, he let go of her and admired 'his work'.

"You look good, Miss Steele." He remarked, before bursting out into an endless laughter.

At one point, the both of them looked awful, covered in paint." You have to stop!" she warned, so Christian nodded and stared into her eyes.

She was still sitting on the work table, while he closed the gap between them." Christian." She whispered, as she noticed the gleam in his eyes.

He _wanted_ her.

Ana cupped his face gently and locked her legs around his waist.

"You know, I'm still waiting for that dance you promised me last week." She whispered, as her eyes landed on his lips.

He smiled, and sighed." Wanna dance now, Miss Steele?" he asked, and hoisted her off of the worktable.

As her feet landed on the floor, they began to move, dancing slowly.

"Yes, of course I want to." She replied." But there's no music, Christian..."

It was then, when he began to sing softly. It was out of tune of course, but he was singing to her. As she pulled him even closer towards her, Ana listened to his voice. His voice sent shivers up and down her spine. It was insane… At that very moment she felt shivers and at the same time, her whole body felt like it was on fire!

Her hands were locked around the back of his neck and his hands felt… really 'locked' on her waist, like he never ever wanted to let her go. Ana almost forgot to breathe with all the emotions that swept through her, the feel of his fingers gripping her softly, but possessively on her soft flesh. His left hand dug so intimately on her flesh, making her gasp softly at one point.

At the moment, everything about Christian made Ana go crazy for him. She _wanted_ him too.

All of him... not only his body, but also his heart.

Fuck... she was so compromised...

Ana almost shed a tear, when that realization hit her.

How can she, an undercover FBI agent want him? Her own target? She not only wanted his body, but she wanted him for him.

Ana knew that she couldn't, never in a million years, have him, so it pained her deeply. As the song came to an end, Christian held her even tighter. He gazed into her eyes and at one point, his piercing eyes and the feel of his hand on her body became too much for Ana's body and heart to take, the feeling so overwhelming.

She responded by breaking eye contact, afraid that she wouldn't be able to hold herself back anymore. Christian placed a finger on her chin, and lifted her face up so she would look him in the eyes. Their lips were so close to each other, the anticipation gut wrenching. She was afraid that she'd lose it and just closed the little gap between them. She was afraid to feel his lips on hers again. Ana was terrified, because she knew that if she would begin, she wouldn't be able to stop—even if she wanted to.

So… she closed her eyes and rested her head on his warm chest.

Christian sang a second song, the tone of his voice so out of tune, and yet she liked it.

Her ear was close to his heart, so Ana was able to hear his heart beat. It was beating on a steady pace: Dadum, dadum, dadum. And she not only heard him sing, but she also felt the vibration of his voice, making her heart melt into a puddle.

At one point, he stopped moving. So Ana looked up at him...

His eyes were locked onto hers and what she saw made her tummy do delicious flip flops…

She didn't know where she got the courage from, but as his beautiful eyes bored into hers, Ana's hand slowly ended up on his face. Without hesitation, she began to trail his cheek with her delicate fingers, making his eyes shut involuntarily. A tornado of feelings went through her whole being, almost making her lose control. As he clenched his hands into fists, he took deep breaths. She felt a shiver go through her spine as his fingers snaked under her shirt, and ended up on her bare skin, gripping and stroking at her hot delicate flesh of her rib cage.

"Open your eyes, Christian." She pleaded.

And so he did and as his eyes bored into hers once more, two pairs of eyes locking on each other, Ana placed her hand on his chest and drew invisible patterns on it. Her fingers explored his chest, making him inhale deeply.

And then it happened… Ana pulled his head down onto hers. As she did that, he sucked in a deep breath. Their faces were mere inches apart, so Ana closed her eyes tightly and crashed their mouths together…

The kiss was soft and sweet at first, but then it became urgent and possessive. As she placed her hands on the back of his neck, she pulled him impossibly closer, her body molding into his.

Christian picked her up like she was a feather, making her wrap her long legs around his waist. He walked them across the bedroom and placed her on the worktable. At one point, their sweet kisses were replaced by passionate ones.

She ran her hand through his soft hair, gentle at first. But the deeper and harder he kissed Ana, her hands frantically began to unbutton his shirt.

At a certain point, they were grabbing at each other, touching and caressing. Buttons flew around the room, ending up on the ground.

"Ana." He moaned.

"Yes." she said in between kisses.

She was making sweet soft noises that were driving him insane!

"We need to slow down, Ana..." he pleaded, while breathing hard.

"You are right." she said, but didn't stop and went on kissing and gripping him everywhere her delicate fingers could reach.

"I need you, Christian." she moaned, making him groan softly, while feeling how his pants got very uncomfortable.

God, he wanted her too... she was such a wonderful human being and everything he never knew he needed and craved for.

Christian had lost his heart to her and God, he wasn't even sorry...

"Ana"

"Yes?" she whimpered, while taking off of his shirt, and then licked his abs.

"Oh, Anaaa"

"Yes, Christian?" she replied, her hands already on his belt buckle.

He tried to think of something other than her fingers that were on his jean button, but God it was so difficult...

"I think someone is at the door." He moaned, while squeezing her ass.

"I'm not expecting anyone." She answered, and then showered him with kisses on his chest and abs.

"OK, if you say so" he whispered, and went on touching her.

It was then, when they both heard a very loud clatter, the sound of a window, breaking into a million pieces…

They both were startled by the noise, and broke apart from the kiss.

Ana's eyes widened at the sound. " What the fuck was that?!"

* * *

 **A/N: OH crap... was it the BRATVA? Or someone else? Was it maybe that disgusting man from the farm who Christian had punched?!** **Yayks...**

 **Thank you all for reading my work and reviewing.**

 **Your reviews really make my day. Hope you know that. :)**

 _ **Can you take a moment to leave a comment? ;)**_

 _ **Thanks in advance you guys. :)**_

 **xoxo,**

 **J**


	8. Author's note

Hello all,

I apologize in advance that this is not a new chapter. :(

But there is good news... kind of I think. I've written ahead, but the next chapter will have a huge time jump.

How do you feel about time jumps, you all?

 **Read if you want to be spoiled... SPOILER BELOW:**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I have written the next chapters, but I have mixed feelings about them...

Should I just post or rewrite the chapters?

 **Read if you want to be spoiled... SPOILER AHEAD:**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Christian has been arrested, and is in jail.

However, from here on out the story takes a turn.

 _ **Question: Rewrite it or post the new chapter tonight or tomorrow morning?**_

You tell me.

xoxo,

J


	9. Just one simple demand

**Disclaimer: FSOG and the characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Just one simple demand**

xxx [[[]]] xxx

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, you all.**

 **Thank you so much for reading my work and the amazing reviews. :)**

 **I still kind of have mixed feelings, you guys... However, you have given me feedback that you want me to post the**

 **next chapters.**

 **So: Your wish is my command. ;)**

 **To Best guest: Yesss, Christian indeed grew up in a horrible family environment. I agree. And like you, I also want**

 **that miracle you're talking about. *Sighs* Stick around? Bear with me?**

 **To You ALL: Let us take this journey together... Let us find out what happens to our beloved couple?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey, buddy!" Ana heard a voice say from behind her, as she cleaned up her desk.

She smiled knowing who it was, and turned around. The next thing Ana did, was leap at the man." Luke! What are you doing here?" she said, so excited to see her best friend and ex-partner.

He pulled her in a tight embrace and smiled." What are you doing here, Ana? Do you know what time it is?" He questioned, and as she pulled away to look at him, he added." It's almost 2 in the morning. What's up?"

Ana smiled widely at Sawyer." I'm just cleaning my desk; putting my stuff in a box." she explained.

"Wow... you're really leaving, huh?" Sawyer asked, his face sad for one split second.

Ana noticed it, and deliberately wanted to change the subject." Hey, I missed you so much, bud." She confessed, and hit him playfully on his upper arm." How's Hannah doing? And the kids? How are my two ''turtles'' doing?"

Sawyer leaned against his desk, and replied." They are doing great, all three of them. Robert has been asking for you though… like constantly. Where is auntie Ana? I miss auntie. When will we see her again? You're all he's been talking about the last few months, Ana."

"Awww… really? Tell him that I will be coming by the house on Saturday." Ana responded, and grabbed the box with her stuff.

It was then, when Sawyer observed his best friend." So… uhmm, you're really gonna do it, huh? You're gonna retire from the FBI?" He asked, his voice breaking at the end.

Ana sighed deeply, and nodded. " Yes, Luke. Ten years of my life as an undercover agent is all I'm willing and able to give." she pointed out." I need a change, so I have to retire. I owe it to myself. Do you understand?"

He nodded, and cleared his throat." I'm gonna miss you so much, buddy." He replied, as a lump formed in his throat, making it close up." You're always on assignments and I'm used to it by now. But then, I knew you'd come back to us... to the FBI. And now? Now it just feels different knowing you won't be back like before"

She closed the small gap between them and locked eyes with her best friend." I'm gonna miss you too. But I will be coming by your house to see Hannah and the two cuties more often… and visit you also, I think." She told him, her voice with a bit of teasing in it.

"Yeah, you better. Love you, Ana... You deserve it, you know. A boring life filled with lots of love and kids. I think it would suit you." Sawyer said, as he attempted to swallow the tears that had pooled in his eyes.

Ana felt a tug at her heart, but as usual forced the tears back." Love you too, buddy." she replied, and hugged him once more." Gosh, when I met you twelve years ago at the Academy, I'd never thought you'd become so important to me, Luke..."

As those words reached his ears, he laughed aloud." I know right! You weren't so keen on me, huh? The first day... you r'member?" he asked, as Ana pulled away from the hug.

"How can I forget! You threw up on my sneakers, silly you! Who the hell told you to have a huge breakfast before training? Huh?" Ana said and burst out into laughter, her whole body shaking.

Sawyer joined her, the both of them laughing non-stop at one point. They started to reminisce about their past, the stories so good they probably could write a book about them.

At a certain point Ana's eyes landed on the clock, making her jump up." Oh, man! Time sure flies, when you have fun... Can you believe it's almost 3 AM?" she questioned." I gotta go, buddy. See you Saturday, OK?"

He nodded at her, and then gave Ana a tight hug." Laterzz, buddy." Ana commented, and began to walk away with the box in her hands.

"Later..." he replied with a smile on his face.

As Ana reached the door, she all of a sudden heard him call out to her." Ana! Wait one sec!"

She turned around to face him, and asked." Yes?"

Ana walked back towards him, and wondered what was up." I'm all ears, buddy." she commented, while standing in front of Sawyer.

"I've gotta ask, Ana. I don't want to be nosy, or be in your face or in your business, but…" Sawyer started, but stopped mid-sentence.

Ana furrowed her brows in response, and placed the box back on the desk." Hey, what is it? You can tell or ask me anything, you know that, right? You're my buddy... my bestie. You can ask away, Luke." she told him.

Sawyer sighed deeply at that, and locked eyes with Ana." OK, uhmm… when you were working the case in that little town, did you have to do things you didn't want to? Did uhmm… did the target hurt you in any way, or did he force you into doing something you didn't want, Ana?" he fired the questions at her." Did you uhmm… did you have to... you know… have sex with him?"

As he asked those questions, Sawyer had a haunting, regretful and very sad look on his handsome face...

Ana wasn't sure how to explain it all to her best friend, but she had to try.

She bit the insides of her cheek, and swallowed hard." Luke, you don't have to worry about me. It's _my_ job..." Ana began, and paused for a few moments, while grabbing both his hands. She then continued, her voice a bit shaky, but very convincing, while squeezing his hands." I do and I always have done whatever it takes to _bring_ _in_ the target. You know that? That is my number one priority! And we… as in you and I never talk about what I have to do, because you'd feel bad for me. So, let's not begin now. OK, bud? It's my last case, and I never have to do this again. So, don't worry about me... I'm fine. Really"

At hearing those words, tears had pooled in his eyes." You're like a sister to me, and as you know... I love you. I can't bear it if you've suffered in any way, Ana."

"I know, I love you too, buddy. But I'm fine. Really." Ana responded, as tears pooled in her clear blue eyes, her voice breaking at the end." And besides, I never do what I don't want to do during these assignments... you know that. I can get out, whenever I feel that it's going too far. And if it makes you feel any better, the target, he _never_ hurt or forced me into doing anything. It's all on me, Luke... I regret nothing that I did, when I was with him."

"So, you're really fine?" he asked again just to be sure.

Ana nodded at that, so her best friend felt a bit relieved.

"OK, if you say so. You can go now." he said, changing the subject, because he didn't want to press the matter any longer." See you on Saturday. You promise, right?"

Ana smiled at him, and nodded." See you Saturday, buddy... I'll bring the pizza. You make sure Hannah buys the beer. Deal?"

"Deal." He replied, and waved at her, as Ana walked out the office.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The next morning around 9 AM, Ana walked into the tall building, and like last time, was greeted by Alfred while she was in the elevator." Good morning, Alfred. How are you today?" She said, as a small smile graced her face.

"Good morning, Miss Steele. The others are waiting for you."

"I know, I know. On the top floor, there's where everyone is, right?" Ana stated.

"Yes, Miss Steele." Alfred replied.

As a sigh escaped her full lips, Ana waited for the elevator to come to a halt. After exactly five minutes, she stepped out of it. Ana didn't even have to knock on the glass door; it instantly opened when she stood in front of it.

"Come in, Miss Steele. So happy you can come in after the exhausting flight." Alfred greeted and welcomed her, as he stood up.

She smiled in response and greeted him and the others." Morning you, all." She said and took a seat in the nearest chair.

"So, what am I doing here?" she asked, as her eyes darted from Alfred to Taylor and then landed on Ros." I assumed that you guys were done with me, after I wrapped up my assignment and brought in 'the target'." Ana remarked, while raising an eye brow.

At that, Taylor cleared his throat." Uhmm, well there's a little thing that uhmm… we want to ask you. No, correction, we have a HUGE favor… the last one to ask you. After this, we _promise_ that you're really, **_really_ **done with us." He said, while looking at her with those pleading, puppy dog eyes.

Ana shook her head at that." Why? Why me? You know, I don't even want to know what it is! It's been really nice seeing you guys again, but I am done here! Got it?" she announced, and stood up from her chair, and walked out.

But just as the door was about to close, Ros said." Ana, please hear us out."

Ana huffed, and turned around." What more do you want from me, huh? Haven't you guys taken enough?! There's literally **_nothing_ **left in me to give, don't you get that?" she said, the tone of her voice a pitch higher, as she clenched her hands into fists.

"It's Grey, Ana." Ros said, her eyes soft and pleading.

In response, Ana nervously ran a hand through her hair." What about him? He's incarcerated, just like you wanted him to be… like _**we**_ wanted." She corrected herself, and paused.

It was so quiet in Alfred's office at that moment, you could probably hear a pin drop. Ana then continued, after sighing deeply." What is it? Grey is in jail; you people put him in _The SPHERE_ , that maximum security prison you've created especially for criminals like him. What more do you want from me? Huh?!"

She said those last words with such desperation in her voice. Ana was really tired of being the person they turned to, whenever something crucial had to be done.

'Why me?!' She wanted to shout at that very moment, but fortunately was able to hold back.

Ros looked at Ana, and contemplated what to say. Her eyes then darted towards Taylor.

"Steele, we need you still. It's Grey... He doesn't want to eat or drink. He's on a hunger strike." Taylor explained, while looking at her with pleading eyes." It's been days now, and we're afraid he'll die if he doesn't consume water soon."

As those heart-wrenching words reached her ears, Ana felt her heart sink inside her chest. After a few moments though, she groaned aloud, and glared up at Taylor." What? So you _think_ I am able to convince him to interrupt his hunger strike?! What makes you think that he'll listen to me!" she spat, while her whole body trembled heavily. And then added." And don't you guys know that once I bring in the target that I _never_ see them again? That is and _always_ has been my _condition_! You all fucking know that!"

Taylor understood why she was outraged, and wanted to calm her down. He walked closer to Ana, and placed a hand on her upper arm." We know that he'll listen to you, Steele. He _will_ start eating and drinking and _will_ allow medical treatment, the moment you're in his cell, the moment he _sees_ you. You know how I know that?"

Ana shook her head fiercely, while throwing daggers at him with her icy, blue eyes." No."

That look Ana was giving him would've made other men run for cover, but Taylor knew he had to push forward. He looked her straight in the eyes and said." Because _that_ is his demand, Steele. Christian Grey said and I quote: I will stop with my hunger strike under one condition. I'm not asking for much... I only _**want**_ one thing, just one simple demand. I _**want**_ to see Ana. I **_want_ **her here... _Now_."

.

.

.

 **...The next day...**

Twenty four hours before Ana had the conversation with Taylor and Ros in Alfred's building, she was excited for the challenges that lay ahead, as she figuratively opened a new chapter in her life. However, fate didn't want to leave her alone. It didn't want her to let go of the past. And she did… God, how much she desperately wanted to let go of him… Of Christian Grey.

As a lonely, stubborn tear rolled down her cheek, Ana had a flashback of that gorgeous, gray-eyed man. (The man she had single handedly brought into custody.)

However, a soft knock on her apartment door brought Ana back to reality.

"Ana! It's me... Ros." She heard the redhead say from the other side of the door.

Ana instantly got up from the couch and grabbed her bag and phone.

As she swung the door open, Ana was greeted by the gorgeous Ros Bailey.

"Hey." Ana said, and smiled.

"How are you holding up?" Ros questioned.

Ana sighed deeply and said." I'm OK, I'm fine..."

Ros narrowed her eyes at her, and observed her colleague." Seriously? You're fine?"

"Yes, now let's go. Let's get it over with." Ana commented, and shut the door behind her.

As they walked out the apartment building, the redhead still kept her eye on Ana.

"Ros! Stop looking at me like that, OK?"

"Sorry, I just don't believe you… you know, that you're fine. I mean, come on. You have to feel _**something**_." Ros stated, while she looked Ana straight in the eyes." It's not every day that you're about to visit a prisoner in 'The Sphere', you know... especially _this one_?"

As they both stepped into the black SUV, Ana let out a deep breath and looked over at Ros." I'll be fine... Don't you worry. I'll just talk to Christian and ask him what he wants, and after that I'll be on my way and that's it." Ana replied, trying to act calm about the whole situation.

However, she was anything but! Ana was a nervous wreck at the moment.

"But we don't know what he will say or even ask." Ros remarked." And after all you two have been through? Aren't you a bit nervous or worried? What happened to his brother was unfortunate, but..."

It was then, when Ana couldn't take it anymore and cut her off harshly." Ros, stop it will you?! You're driving me crazy right now! Let me deal with it my own way, OK?" She snapped at her colleague, while glaring at her.

Ros was startled by Ana's outburst, and immediately apologized." So sorry, Ana... you're right. I'm making it worse for you." She said, and gave Ana an apologetic look.

Ana took deep breaths and let them out slowly. And after a few minutes, she started the SUV and broke the silence.

While a hundred and one thoughts swirled around her head, and her heart contracted in her chest, Ana whispered." Well, let's get out of here immediately, so we can find out **_what_** _it is that he_ _ **needs**_ from me"

* * *

 **A/N: So... this was the chapter, you guys.**

 **In later chapters we will find out what happened before the big time jump.**

 ** _Bear with me, please?_**

 **Thank you all for reading my work and reviewing.**

 _ **Can you take a moment to leave a comment? ;)**_

 _ **Thanks in advance you guys. :)**_

 **xoxo,**

 **J**


	10. Please, let me go

**Disclaimer: FSOG and the characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Please, let me go**

xxx [[[]]] xxx

* * *

Are you ready, Steele?" Taylor asked, while looking at her with a soft look in his eyes.

Ana let out a deep breath and looked up at him. She was seated in one of the chairs in 'The SPHERE', her eyes scanning her surroundings.

She had never seen anything like this place before. Sure, the FBI buildings were impressive too. However, this prison… wow. It did not look like a prison at all.

"Steele?"

Ana nodded in response." Yes, I'm ready." She replied and got up from her seat." Does Christian know I'm here?"

"Yes, I've told him."

As a sigh escaped her lips, she locked eyes with Taylor." Has he eaten and drunk already? What about medical treatment?" she asked.

Taylor cleared his throat, and placed a hand on her upper arm." Ehmm… the doctor is with him now. He'll be done soon enough."

"And?" Ana said and looked at him questioningly." Have you guys given him water to drink? That's very important, you know."

Ana attempted to act nonchalantly, but Taylor noticed that she was worried about Christian. What really happened between the two? He wondered if she had gotten attached to the target during her assignment in that little town.  
Ana had spent more than two months with Christian, most of the time alone with him in the farm house. Was it possible that 'something' sparked between the two?

He was taken out of his thoughts by Ana's voice." Taylor?" she asked impatiently, while raising an eyebrow.

"Uh… no, he hasn't consumed anything yet."

"What?" Ana shouted, as her brows scrunched together." And why the fuck not? Are you people crazy?!"

Taylor was taken aback by her outburst and put his hands in front of him in defense." Steele, don't get so worked up, OK?"

"I will get worked up about it! What's wrong with you people? Give him some water at least!" she hissed and gritted her teeth.

"We have, OK... but he wants you to bring the food for him. _Only_ you, Steele... that's his demand, remember?" Taylor explained, making her heart sink into her chest.

"What the fuck! But why? What's wrong with your prisoner, Taylor?"

It was then, when an agent walked in with a cart with food, water, juice and bottles with soda.

"Steele, look the food has arrived."

Ana glared at Taylor." What? I'm not a maid, you know."

"I know, would you just work with me… please?" Taylor said, and looked at her with pleading eyes.

Ana rolled her eyes at him… he was giving her that sad, puppy dog eyes look.

At one point she threw her hands up in the air and groaned aloud." Whatever! Let's just do it, OK Taylor! I wanna get it over with." Ana spat." Lead the way, _Sir_."

"Steele, wait. What about security? Do you want protection when you're with him in his cell?" Taylor asked, really concerned.

Ana shook her head." No, I do _not_ want protection… and please don't cuff him. Let him eat and drink freely."

"But…" Taylor began, but she didn't let him finish and cut him off.

Ana shook her head." No, do _not_ cuff him, Taylor." She ordered and locked eyes with him." He's not gonna do anything. Christian won't hurt me."

"Are you sure, Steele?" he questioned, and was genuinely concerned about her safety." The thing with his brother... what if he blames you?"

As those words reached her ears, Ana cleared her throat, her heart pounding wildly against her chest.

"I'm sure. And let's be clear about one thing... I'm not afraid of him, OK?" she remarked." Believe me, he won't try anything. He won't hurt me."

Taylor didn't look a hundred percent convinced, but he trusted Ana and her instincts. So, he told an agent to lose Christian's handcuffs.

"He does _not_ blame me. I don't know why you all would even _think_ that he would hurt me." she muttered under her breath, and followed Taylor to Christian's cell.

'He's _not_ that monster anymore.' were the words that swirled around Ana's head at that moment.

.

.

.

.

...

A few minutes later, Ana stood in front of Christian's prison cell. Before stepping inside, she took in a few deep breaths and nervously ran a hand through her dark chestnut-colored locks.

When the door slid open with a beeping sound, her heart pounded against her chest. She grabbed the cart with food and pushed it inside…

The second her eyes landed on him, Ana's throat hitched in her throat.

Christian...

A small smile instantly appeared on Christian's face, when he saw her. 'Ana... Beautiful, sweet Ana.' he thought.

"You look like shit, Christian." Ana pointed out, deliberately attempting to hide her emotions." Haven't you taken care of yourself?"

Christian looked at her with those piercing gray eyes, making her knees almost give out.

'Fuck! Why does he STILL have such an effect on me? Like seriously, Ana?!' She scolded herself mentally.

She didn't want him to know that, so Ana deliberately avoided Christian's gaze and began to put the water and juice on the table.

"So, let's see what we have here…uhmm." Ana said and looked at the food, while placing them on the table." We have bread and let's see… oh, steak! Also there's soda and a candy bar, and…" she announced, but he gently cut her off.

"You look beautiful, Ana..."

She almost choked on air, as those words reached her ears.

Ana's eyes fluttered shut for a moment and she kept avoiding his gaze.

"Will you _please_ look at me?" he insisted." Please... Ana?"

She let out a deep breath and finally locked eyes with him.

"There... I'm so happy to see you, Ana." Christian pointed out, and looked at her lovingly, openly examining every inch of her gorgeous face.

"Stop it." Ana demanded." Stop fucking looking at me like that!"

Christian chuckled, but he had a very sad look on his face. "Still feisty as ever… and that _dirty_ mouth of yours. Guess that wasn't an act. Right, Ana?"

Those accusing words cut right through Ana's heart and soul...

In a flash, she noticed the hurt in his eyes. Yes, of course Christian _felt_ betrayed... Ana saw it, and that made her feel horrible!

"I was doing my job. I did _n_ - _nothing_ wrong." She pointed out, her voice shaky and then Ana turned her face the other way, so she didn't have to look him in the eyes any longer.

'Coward!' She scolded _herself_ mentally.

"By kissing me? And _touching_ me the way you had? That was your job?!" he accused, but his voice didn't sound harsh or angry. Instead, his voice sounded like he was hurt… by her." Nothing wrong with that? Seriously, Ana?!"

"Stop it! Shut the _fuck_ up. You know that they record everything in here and they can hear what we're saying! Just stop it, now." Ana warned, and threw daggers with her eyes at him.

"I don't care, Ana... if they record us or not. I really don't care."

"Christian" She warned once more.

He let out a deep breath and locked eyes with her." And to be honest, I don't know why you're angry with me. I wasn't the one who got _you_ arrested." He pointed out." I wasn't the one who tricked YOU into trusting me. I wasn't the one who seduced you. And most importantly, I was _not_ the one who betrayed **_you_**.. now was I?"

Ana's eyes instantly fluttered shut at that. After a few seconds though, she opened them, her eyes locking onto his." Christian… I.." she began, but wasn't able to continue.

For the first time in her life, she was completely tongue tied.

"I don't wanna fight, Ana. Why don't you take a seat. Please?" Christian asked, his voice trembling heavily, while a storm raged behind his gray eyes.

She bit her bottom lip and did as he asked of her." Fine, why don't you dig in, Christian. You must be famished."

"OK, because you asked, I'll eat." Christian replied and got up to wash his hands first in the corner of the prison cell.

When Christian turned his back, Ana did her very best to push her tears back. She was in deep _shit_ right now. He was incarcerated for God knows how long and he used to be The BRATVA's leader. He's a criminal and yet all she was thinking about right now was how much she _wanted_ him. God, she wanted him!

She still did. She still had very strong feelings for Christian.

Ana didn't regret that she had taken on the assignment two months ago, because she had done what no one, no man was able to.

She had single handedly brought _him_ in. The head of Bratva...

However, it came with a price.

Ana had lost her heart to Christian Grey in the process… _Fuck_.

She tried to convince herself that her hormones were the evil-doer; that's why she felt the way she felt. Ana thought that as soon as she didn't spend every waking hour with him anymore—like she had done in that little town, her attachment to Christian would evaporate into thin air.

Boy, was she wrong about that!

It dawned on Ana just now, when she looked into his beautiful, gray eyes that she still _wanted_ him like she had done, during her assignment. It wasn't only a strong physical _attraction_ between her and Christian.

No, she wanted him for him… because she _**cared** _about him. _Fuck.._.

She was taken out of her thoughts by his voice.

"So, let's have lunch, Ana. Like old times. R'member?" Christian asked and took a seat, while locking eyes with her.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" she accused, while standing up and glaring at him." What is it? Huh? Is this payback?! Because I brought you in?! Is that it? Or because what happened to your brother?! Tell me..."

In response, Christian let out a deep breath and shook his head." Why are you ruining our lunch, Ana? Huh? Can't we have a civil meal togeth...?" he asked, but she cut him off very harshly.

"Stop saying my name like _that._ And stop _staring_... Stop looking at me like _that_ with those… those eyes of yours. Just stop everything!" Ana snapped, her voice shaky, while throwing daggers at Christian with her eyes.

Why was he doing this?! Ana just wanted him to stop. All of it. It was so hard to push back the tears, but fortunately she managed to do so.

He sighed and pointed out." You did not have a problem with me saying your name like _that_ , while we were intim…" he began, but she cut him off once more.

"Please, Christian. Let me go." Ana said and looked at him with pleading eyes.

At hearing that, he suddenly got up and walked over to where she stood. Ana's chest began to heave dangerously. God, he was really going for it...

When Christian reached her, he invaded her personal space. He was standing way too close... and was radiating heat, his eyes boring into hers, and then he cupped her face with one hand. The second his calloused fingers gently collided with her cheek, Ana felt as if the room had caught fire, the air so thick with tension, you probably could cut it with a knife.

As he leaned into her, Ana's heart almost leaped out of her chest from anticipation…

All Ana wanted to do right now was to grab Christian's face roughly and kiss him senseless on the spot. He looked at her with those piercing eyes of his and brought his lips slowly towards her ear, his hot breath fanning over the sensitive skin there...

Ana stood in her spot, holding her breath, as if she was paralyzed, unable to say or do anything at that very moment.

When Christian's lips reached her left ear, he whispered." _No_ , I'm _never_ letting you go, my beautiful Ana... don't you know? You are **MINE**."

* * *

 **Note: So... this was the chap, you all. ;)**

 **Thank you all for reading my work and reviewing.**

 **And of course for the faves and follows. :)**

 **Can you take a moment to leave a comment? ;)**

 **Thanks in advance you guys. :)**

 **xoxo,**

 **J**


	11. The photo booth

Disclaimer: FSOG and the characters do not belong to me.

 _ **Note** : **Yes, in later chapters we will find out who broke the window.**_

 ** _Also, we most definitely will find out what exactly happened to Elliot._**

 ** _Bear with me, please? ( In this story, Hannah and Luke are around Ana's age: 35 y)_**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **The photo booth**

xxx [[[]]] xxx

* * *

Ana stepped out of her black SUV with three boxes of pizza in her hands, and her over-sized handbag slung over her shoulder. As a sigh escaped her pink lips, she walked to the house, attempting to shake off Christian's words.

 _ **"No, I'm never letting you go, my beautiful Ana. You are mine."**_

Two days had gone by, since she had been there at The Sphere. And yet, it seemed like it just happened _minutes_ ago. Just the thought of Christian's lips grazing her ear lobe lightly, his warm breath fanning on her delicate skin and those _fucking_ words, made a shiver go through her whole body… from her fingers to her head and her toes.

'Damn it! Get that _fucking_ gorgeous man out of your head, Ana!' was what went through her skull, as she knocked on the door.

Luckily, Ana didn't have to wait too long. These passed days had been oh so dangerous for her to be alone with her thoughts. The reason? The second she's alone, her mind automatically drifted off to Christian... Fuck.

As the door swung open, Ana sighed in relief, happy that she was going to be _too_ occupied to think about _him_. For at least two hours, she will be spared from vivid thoughts of Christian Grey and his piercing gray eyes.

A raven-haired beauty opened the door and exclaimed." Ana!"

Then she attempted to give Ana a hug.

"Hannah, wait! Gosh… the pizza." Ana pointed out, losing her balance in the process, almost making the food fall to the floor.

"Let me help you, Ana." Sawyer said, and accepted the pizza, while his wife pulled Ana in a tight embrace." I'll bring the pizza to the dining room. Then I'll set the table and get the beer, while letting my wife smother you, OK Ana?"

"Yeah, go do that, Luke. Be the _housewife_ for once." Ana teased him.

" I missed you, girl." Hanna uttered, and squeezed Ana _so_ tightly she almost couldn't breathe at one point.

"Hannah… Hannah, please." Ana begged, while furrowing her brows." You're squashing me."

At hearing that, the raven-haired beauty laughed wholeheartedly and finally pulled back, so she could take a good look at Ana.

"Dang, girl! You're looking _hot_." Hannah complimented." Were you really on an undercover assignment?"

Ana laughed in response." Yeah, of course I was." She remarked and they both walked in the direction of the dining room.

Hannah observed Ana, while raising an eye brow and then narrowed her eyes." You sure? Cause, girl. You look really good… like, you're _glowing!_ " She pointed out." Was a man involved though… a _hot_ one?"

While saying the last words, Hannah winked at her.

Ana slapped Luke's wife lightly on her upper arm." Hannah! Stop it!" she scolded her, and then laughed." You're talking nonsense again."

"Well, was there?" Hannah asked.

"Was there _what_?" Ana replied, looking at the raven-haired beauty innocently.

"You know…" Hannah whispered" a _hot_ man involved during your assignment?"

Ana shook her head in response." No, there was _not_." She pointed out and opened the door to the dining room.

" _Liar!_ " Hannah accused." Look at you… your cheeks are flushed right now... There _definitely_ was a hot man involved." She concluded.

"No, ther…" Ana started, but was cut off by two little kids.

"Auntie Ana! You're finally here!" two adorable kids exclaimed, and they leaped into Ana's arms.

Ana almost fell backwards with the two kids in her arms, but fortunately Sawyer had seen it coming and held the trio firm in place.

"Hahahaha!" all five of them laughed, as the two kids hugged Ana and gave her butterfly kisses.

"Awww… I missed you, my sweet little turtles." Ana uttered, and hugged them, squeezing them until they begged for her to let them go.

"OK, OK." That's enough, auntie." Kirsten begged for mercy.

Ana looked lovingly at the gorgeous little girl, while a genuine smile graced her face." You've gotten so big, Kirsten!"

The cute little boy looked at Ana and nodded." Yeah, it's been _three_ whole months, auntie Ana." Robert reminded her.

"I know, cutie." Ana chuckled, and kissed him on the top of his head.

"Who wants pizza?!" Sawyer asked, making all of them turn their faces towards them.

"Me!" they said in unison, and they all took a seat at the dining table.

The five of them then ate the delicious pizza, while Robert shared a joke at the dinner table, making all of them burst out into a wonderful laughter.

As Hannah walked over to the fridge to grab more beer, and Sawyer gave the two kids another slice of pizza, Ana watched the family of four. Out of nowhere, a huge lump formed in her throat. She was so happy to be part of their life, feeling absolutely blessed for everything that life has given her.

Everything? That was the question that popped into her head in an instant. It took her only one second to answer her own question… yes, _everything_.

Ana also felt blessed for the little time she had with _him_... Christian.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **\- Two hours later-**_

Ana had tucked Kirsten and Robert in their beds, and promised them to visit them again the next week. She then read them a bedtime story. As they both drifted off to dreamland, Ana smiled lovingly at the two and quietly walked out their bedroom.

While Ana walked down the stairs, Luke walked hastily passed her with a gun in his hand." Ana, I have to go. Laterz, OK." He said, grabbed his badge and car keys from the coffee table, and kissed Hannah on the forehead.

"I love you so much, my love..." he said, and embraced her.

After they pulled back from their hug, Hannah smiled at her handsome husband, her eyes sparkling like stars." I love you too, honey..." She said." Be careful, will you?"

"Of course I will." Luke replied, and kissed her lovingly on the lips.

Ana watched the two, and felt a tug at her heart." Awwww... you two are so cute!" she stated, making Hannah blush.

"Stop it" Luke's wife said, and shook her head with a smile on her face." You're gonna have your turn, Ana... one day you'll meet the love of your life"

As those words reached her ears, Ana's heart dropped inside her chest. However, she ignored that gnawing feeling and changed the subject. "Laterz, Luke." she commented." Be careful, OK?"

"Of course I will. I'm not _you_." He remarked and hurriedly walked out the front door.

Hannah waved at her husband and let out a deep breath." See you laterz, babe." She whispered, and walked over to the couch.

"So… duty calls, huh?" Ana pointed out, and sat next to Hannah.

She nodded." Yes, it's been more than ten years and yet, I'll never get used to it." Hannah replied, and then cleared her throat.

Ana grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly for comfort.

Hannah responded by smiling at Ana." I really missed you these passed months, sweetie."

"I missed you too, to be honest." Ana replied.

"OK, I wanna _stop_ worrying about Luke… for now," Hannah started, and looked at Ana questioningly.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that, Hannah?"

Luke's wife winked at Ana in response. However, she didn't answer Ana's question. Instead, the raven-haired beauty raised an eyebrow.

"Hannah… stop it." Ana warned, and then grabbed the remote." So, let's watch some TV, shall we? What about… ooh! This cooking show is good."

Ana knew very well _what (well, in this case who)_ Hannah wanted to talk about, but she deliberately avoided that topic.

"Hannah, have you seen the latest episode of 'Fear the walking dead' yet?" she asked, while acting like she was watching the cooking show.

However, Luke's wife didn't answer Ana's question. Instead, she said." Ana?"

Ana felt Hannah's gaze on her, making her feel very uncomfortable. However, she still acted like she was watching TV.

"Ana." She heard Hannah say once more.

Her eyes then darted from the TV set to Hannah." What? What is it?"

"Tell me about _him_. Come on… spill." Hannah demanded.

Ana let out a deep breath and then closed her eyes. She knew how persistent Luke's wife can be, and decided to tell her a little about Christian.

"Well." Ana began, but then she suddenly felt heat spreading towards her cheeks." He is nice."

Hannah laughed at her." He's... nice? Just nice? Is he hot, though?"

Ana huffed in response and cleared her suddenly dry throat." Well… yes, he is ho— I mean he's handsome."

"Uhuh?" Hannah uttered and smiled widely at Ana." And?"

Again, Ana cleared her throat and grabbed her beer from the table. She then took a swig from it for encouragement. And then continued, as she began summing up what kind of man Christian was." He can be damn annoying, infuriating, stubborn, and also gentle, attentive, sweet, caring, protective, and..."

As those words tumbled from her pink lips, Hannah noticed that tears began to pool in Ana's eyes. The raven-haired beauty felt a tug at her heart, while watching her friend. Hannah stayed quiet, not wanting to interrupt Ana, as she poured her heart out.

At one point, tears spilled from Ana's eyes without her even realizing it." He really cares about me. Like _really_ … And it's not that he only wanted me, because I was available at the time. No… And also, it wasn't only my body and my pretty face that attracted him to me, but he really _did_ care about me, Hannah." She explained, while attempting to swallow the huge lump in her throat, her voice shaky at the end.

Ana was clenching her hands into fists at one point, staring at a spot on the wall.

"You OK, Ana?" Hannah asked, genuinely concerned.

She shook her head in response." No… Hannah, I've been lying to myself for a while now. He… uhmm, if I want to be honest with myself, I must admit it."

Hannah didn't know exactly what was going on with Ana right now. And hell, she didn't even know _who_ Ana was talking about. She hadn't mentioned a name.

However, Hannah could see in her friend's blue eyes that she was hurting. And _that_ made her wish she hadn't forced Ana to talk about the mysterious man in the first place.

"Admit what, Ana?" Hannah asked carefully, afraid that her words would make it worse for her friend.

"I've come to realize that I should've handled that situation differently."

"Huh? What?" Hannah questioned, as she furrowed her brows, not knowing what Ana meant. Still, she continued." Ana, and what is it exactly that you have to admit?"

"That I _really_ fucked up this time." Ana responded, her voice harsh.

Hannah had always thought of Ana to be a strong, independent, brave, feisty and kind woman. She was always guarded around everyone, except for her best friend Luke, and Hannah.

However, as she observed Ana, Hannah wondered what had happened during the assignment. The raven-haired beauty wasn't used to seeing Ana cry. Hell, she could count on one hand the times that her friend had broken down in front of her or Luke.

"Ana, I'm sure you did what you thought was for the best. I can't imagine you regretting the decisions you made during your assignment, cause you never have before," Hannah pointed out, while squeezing her hand." But what happened while you were over there, sweetie?"

"I can't, Hannah…" Ana replied and shook her head, and then frantically began to wipe away her tears." You know I cannot tell you…"

Hannah nodded at that." It's fine, I know you can't. I have a husband who doesn't tell me anything about his job either, remember?" she said, and smiled sadly.

Ana cleared her throat, and then got on her feet." Hannah… Uhmm, I'm so sorry for acting unprofessional around you." She apologized.

Hannah shook her head and got up from the couch also." No, Ana. Don't be sorry for opening up… I can tell that you needed to confide in someone." She pointed out." And I'm glad that you picked me."

Ana sighed deeply at hearing that." I'm not used to being so open wi…" she began, but the raven-haired beauty cut her off gently.

"I know, dear. But don't you ever forget… Luke and I are here for you." Hannah pointed out, and smiled at her.

"Thanks, Hannah." Ana replied, and pulled her in a tight embrace." I'm so lucky to have the four of you in my life… I can't imagine not having you, Luke and the kids in my life anymore. You guys keep me sane."

As they pulled back from the hug, Hannah looked straight into Ana's eyes and asked." And the man… the gentle, stubborn and caring man you were talking about earlier, how does he make you feel, Ana?"

As the question reached Ana's ears, she felt a gut-wrenching tug at her heart, making her suck in a much needed breath. Her eyes fluttered shut, before giving Hannah an answer." He makes me feel things I should _**not**_ be feeling…" she confessed, while her eyes opened, her voice trembling slightly.

.

.

.

Approximately one and a half hour later, Ana arrived home. As she unlocked her apartment door, she tried her very best not to think about Christian. She let out a breathy sigh, and scanned her living room. She listened closely, and examined her whole apartment.

Ana wasn't paranoid. However, as an undercover agent, she had put away the most dangerous and ruthless men behind bars. She always had to make sure it was safe, before letting her guard down. No matter where she was, Ana had to be cautious...

That she was at home, does not mean that she was safe. She couldn't afford to be careless.

When she was a hundred percent sure that there was no threat, Ana let out the breath that she'd been holding and walked over to her bedroom. She then placed her gun and badge safely in her drawer. After taking off of her clothes, Ana stepped into the shower.

As the warm water fell onto her body, she let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes.

"Oh, come on!" Ana hissed, feeling really frustrated right now.

Christian... Christian... Christian.

Fuck! All she could think about was him. She was really pissed off at herself right now. Why can't she just forget about that man?! Huh?

Ana groaned aloud, and while she lathered herself with douche gel, she ordered herself to think about someone… or something else.

"OK, I can do this." She muttered under her breath." Uhmm… I'll think about puppies… no, what about _**headless**_ clowns!"

The latter worked very well, until Ana realized how insane it was.

"Well, you're one sick ex-FBI agent, aren't you Anastasia Steele!" she growled and stepped out her shower.

No matter what she did, Ana couldn't stop thinking about Christian.

After she had dried herself off, she decided to approach it differently. Maybe to get her mind off of Christian, she should think of another man…

Should she though? Ana wasn't the kind of woman to do one night stands, but she could try and just have a little fun with another man, right? She wasn't thinking about having sex with the other dude… she just wanted to get out her apartment.

It was Saturday night after all.

After the shower, Ana grabbed a pretty, strapless dress out her closet and wore it. After doing her hair and make-up, she grabbed a black leather jacket from the closet. It was an impulse, and as she felt the fabric onto her bare shoulders and arms, Ana let out a breathy moan.

Fuck! She was trying to forget Christian… but what does she _do_ right now?

She was wearing his black leather jacket! Ana kicked herself mentally, and was just about to tear the offending piece of clothing from her body, when her right hand slipped into the jacket pocket.

Ana's fingers grazed over something, and when she pulled the object out, her eyes landed on the photos.

A huge lump instantly formed in her throat, as she looked at the pictures of her and Christian… They were both smiling on the first photo. On the second one, Christian smiled from ear to ear, while Ana looked up at him. Gosh… they both looked so happy and careless… they seemed like a real couple without a care in the world.

As a tear rolled down her cheek, she felt an ache in her heart, the **_memory_** so clear in her head.

 _** Memory **_

 _Five days after Tom was released from the hospital, there was a town fair during the weekend. He and his wife Jill had insisted that she and Christian went. Of course Ana had refused at first, not wanting to attract too much attention to herself. And Christian also refused, because he was concerned for Tom's well being._

 _"You just got out of the hospital, Tom." Christian had said." I don't wanna leave you two alone"_

 _However, Tom could be very persistent,_ _and that's when Ana and Christian caved. So, they went to the fair._

 _There was a booth where you could sit in, while the photos were being taken automatically…_

 _As the memory of that evening swirled inside her head, Ana felt an excruciating ache cutting right through her heart and soul._

 _Her eyes fluttered shut at that. She remembered every little detail about that evening... Christian had grabbed her by the hand and dragged her into the photo booth. He took a seat, and asked her to sit on his lap. Ana refused and shook her head, but he insisted and pulled her onto his lap anyway._

 _While the pictures were being taken, Ana remembered how the insides of her stomach somersaulted, the feeling of being enveloped by Christian's body heat almost too overwhelming…_

 _As the photos were being taken, Christian asked her to smile and that's when she did. He pulled her flush against him, making Ana instantly mold her small frame up against his muscled chest and abs. She heard him chuckling, and felt the vibration go from his warm chest to her back. Ana remembered how Christian_ locked his eyes onto hers, and then he slowly moved his hand from her wrist slowly till it reached her hand and ended up on her fingers...

 _He brought her hand towards his lips, making Ana's heart thump wildly against her chest. As he kissed her knuckles one by one, he looked up at the camera._

 _At that very moment, Ana felt a delicious tingle go through her whole being, from her fingers to her head and her toes…_

 _Christian then placed a hand on her hip, moved his large hand up till it landed on her tiny waist, and then he squeezed her softly on the delicate flesh there, making Ana gasp aloud, her eyes fluttering shut._

 _"Ana" he whispered in her ear, making her eyes flutter open." I want you to look at me"_

 _She was still sitting on his lap with her back against his chest, so Ana had to turn her face to look at him._

 _As she locked eyes with him, Ana's heart pounded wildly against her chest, wanting nothing more than to tear his clothes off right then and there and have her way with him._

 _Christian of course, noticed the need in her blue eyes... eyes that surely were filled with want for him. Without delay, he grabbed her face roughly and crashed his mouth onto hers. He roughly pushed his tongue inside her aching mouth, making Ana tremble with want._

 _"Uhhhmmmm" was the sound that came out of her, as she felt his tongue delve into her mouth, and swirled around hers, while one of his large hands landed on the button of her jeans._

 _Ana moaned aloud, while she felt that tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach, the anticipation literally killing her. God, she wanted him to touch her on that particular spot so badly..._

 _"Get up" he whispered in her ear at one point. And then he nibbled on her earlobe, making her whimper and whine." I wanna touch you there... I wanna feel you with my fingers, Ana... I wanna feel how turned on you are"_

 _Well, that did it for Ana... she knew very well that they were in a public place, and that they could get caught doing whatever he was planning._

 _And yet, she obeyed him and got off of his lap. Christian turned her roughly around, and also got up. Ana's lips were swollen, the result of his hot, rough kisses, and looked him straight in the eyes._

 _"You're so beautiful" he uttered, while giving her a loving look." You're just too beautiful for a man like me"_

 _Ana shook her head, and then grabbed him roughly by his face."Do you want me?" She demanded._

 _He nodded at her, his gray eyes blown wide with lust." Yes." he replied._

 _"Then let's go home, so you can show me how much you want me" Ana boldly remarked, her own words making her tremble heavily._

 _Without hesitation, Christian grabbed her hand and took the photos from the booth. The two of them hastily walked out, and almost reached her pick-up truck, when Ana noticed four suspicious looking men surrounding her car._

 _"Who the fuck...?" Ana cursed, and felt how Christian grabbed her hand, and squeezed it tightly._

 _"Ana, please... please do not say anything." she heard Christian say."Let me do the talking"_

 _As they walked towards those unfamiliar men, Ana automatically placed her hand over her bag. ( where her gun was)_

 _She didn't respond, so Christian said." Ana?"_

 _"OK... I'll let you talk" She said with gritted teeth._

 _The closer they got to her pick-up truck, the tighter Christian held Ana's hand."I'll deal with the Bratva, Ana... don't you worry." She heard him say._

 _The moment they stood right in front of the truck, one of the four men said." Give us some privacy..."_

 _He then closed the small gap between himself and Christian, while a smirk played at his lips._

 _Christian still had Ana's hand in his, and gripped her a bit tighter." Elliot." he said._

 _The man shamelessly raked his eyes over Ana, and with that same devious smirk on his face, he said." Hello, brother."_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _**End of memory**_**

She was taken out of her thoughts by her phone.

After reading and replying to the text message, Ana looked at her own reflection in the mirror.

God... she missed him so fucking much!

At one point, all of it became too much for her heart to bear. Ana shook her head and cleared her throat." I have to get out of here." She whispered," If I don't, I'll surely go insane."

She then grabbed her handbag and walked out her apartment door… (while still wearing Christian's black leather jacket.)

Little did she know that down the street, someone was sitting in a car, while watching all of her movements like a hawk.

As she drove off in the black SUV, the man put his binoculars away and started the car.

Years of being an undercover FBI-agent, had made Ana a very cautious person. So, she made it a habit to always be on high alert... always prepared and aware of her surroundings.

However, this evening she was so distracted by her thoughts of Christian that she unintentionally let her guard down.

And that's the only reason why Ana hadn't noticed that she was being followed...

* * *

 **Note: So... this was the chap, you all. ;)**

 **Thank you all for reading my work and reviewing.**

 **And of course for the faves and follows. :)**

 **Can you take a moment to leave a comment? ;)**

 **Thanks in advance you guys. :)**

 **xoxo,**

 **J**


	12. I'd rather die than go back

**Disclaimer: FSOG and the characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **I'd rather die than go back**

xxx [[[]]] xxx

* * *

 ** _And that's the only reason why Ana hadn't noticed that she was being followed..._**

Ana knew that it was a very bad idea, but she couldn't think of anything else to get her mind off of Christian. So, she walked inside the bar, her heels tapping on the floor with each step she took.

People were staring at her, some men openly gawking at her, making Ana very uncomfortable.

'Shit! I should not have worn this dress!' were the words that bounced inside her skull, regretting that decision...

Ana had the sudden urge to turn around and run back to her car, but at the last second she told herself to stop the madness and just do it.

She was a very beautiful woman. So, it wasn't surprising when the bartender placed a drink in front of her with a grin on his handsome face, while Ana took a seat on one of the bar stools.

She shook her head in response, and gave the man a small smile." I haven't ordered anything yet." She pointed out.

"I know, gorgeous. Someone else has bought you this drink." He explained, and winked at Ana." Just sit back and enjoy it."

Ana nodded, and let out a deep breath." This so isn't working." She muttered under her breath, when she felt someone standing behind her.

Yup, this most definitely was a fucking bad idea! Ha! She was laughing at herself right now: did she really think that the company of another man could get that gorgeous gray-eyed man off of her mind?!

To be honest, Ana craved nothing more than Christian's calloused hand on every inch of her body… right now.

It was in that moment, when it dawned on Ana that no one in the whole world could make her forget Christian. No man… nothing… just no one.

Fuck! Fuck!

She was taken out of her thoughts by the person behind her though. The man was clearing his throat, wanting her attention. Ana was getting very pissed off at the person for disturbing her, and wanted to fucking shove him away!

Instead, she counted until five and let out a deep breath. Annoyed, Ana turned her face and snapped." Sorry to say this, but uhmm… do you mind not invading my personal space, sir?!"

She turned around in her stool and stared up at a pair of familiar blue eyes.

"Well, I never pictured you sitting in a bar like this, drowning your sorrows away, Steele." She heard Taylor say.

Ana looked at him in surprise and narrowed her pretty eyes." What is it? What do you want now, Taylor?" she asked, and got up from the stool.

Taylor grinned at Ana, and shook his head." Nothing, I want absolutely nothing from you, Special agent Steele." He replied, and locked eyes with her, giving Ana a weird 'look'.

"Taylor, I am not a FBI agent anymore!" she snapped, while glaring up at him.

"I know, Steele." He said dryly." Uhmm, let's get out of here first, OK?"

Ana nodded, when she realized that people were watching and listening to them. All eyes were on her and Taylor at that moment.

.

 **... Outside, in the parking lot of the bar ...**

 **.**

The second they were seated in her SUV, Ana faced Taylor and impatiently tapped on the console of the car.

"Then why do you still call me Special agent?" she continued, while throwing daggers at the poor man.

"Because I believe that… OK, I'll quit stalling, Steele." Taylor confessed.

Ana raised an eyebrow, and said." I'm waiting…"

"Precisely **_one_ **hour ago, The director of the FBI made a deal with him." Taylor explained.

Ana scrunched her brows together, and shook her head." What deal, Taylor? What the fuck are you talking about?" she hissed.

"The FBI has made a deal with Christian Grey." He bluntly said, and avoided eye contact with Ana." He's willing to bring us to one of their 'safehouses' where he's got his black book and other important paperwork stashed... if the FBI gets its hands on all of that, it could mean the end of Bratva's various organized crime elements."

"Andddd?" Ana said, her voice trembling a bit, and a pitch higher than usual." Why am I being informed about all of this?"

Her blood was boiling, furious that Taylor would even tell her any of this. She wasn't FBI anymore! Ana refused to get involved, and sure as hell was going to voice her thoughts if it came down to it.

But instead of explaining, he cleared his throat and let out a deep breath.

Taylor hesitated to tell Ana, because he was afraid she'd have his head. Even though he was only the messenger…

"So, what's that got to do with me, Taylor? Taking down the BRATVA is not my concern any longer." Ana pointed out." That's the FBI's job… not mine!"

"I know that, Steele." He countered.

"Well, you sure don't act like you know, Taylor! I'm retired, OK? I'm not FBI anymore!" Ana shouted, while her hands trembled heavily.

She was really pissed…

Taylor knew that Ana was not going to like what he was about to say next. He even thought that she'd wanna kick his ass, the second he had told her about it. However, no one else from the FBI nor Alfred dared to tell her.

That's why Taylor had volunteered on giving her the news.

"This is a chance of a lifetime, Steele… Grey is willing to go back to the BRATVA and collect all the evidence we need to take them down." He explained." He wants to do that, and we believe he's telling the truth."

Ana shook her head, and glared at Taylor." Why?! Why would the FBI take that risk?! If a team, no matter how large, goes in with him in that house, who's to say that it won't be a trap?" she asked. At this point, Ana was seething.

"Grey has already proven to us that he wants to take down the BRATVA, Steele." Taylor explained." Four months ago, the FBI came across a list… it turned out to be a kill list."

Ana gasped softly at hearing those two last words." A kill list?"

"A kill list is a list of people who are targets for assassina…" Taylor began, but she cut him off harshly.

"I know what a damn kill list is, Taylor!" She scolded him.

He sighed and continued." Anyway… that list was encrypted, and the only ones to decrypt it was one of the leaders of the BRATVA."

It was then, when Ana realized why she was send on that last assignment in that little town where she met Tom and Jill… and Christian of course.

As FBI agents, they never ask too many questions. All Ana knew at the time, was that she had to bring Christian Grey into custody. All she needed to know was that he was a criminal and that was enough reason to execute her mission.

"So that's the reason why the FBI wanted Grey alive… you needed him to decrypt the 'kill list'." She uttered, her eyes fixed on a spot in the distance.

"Yes… that's why the FBI sent you… we couldn't risk sending an unexperienced FBI agent. We knew we had to send **_you_ **in." Taylor explained." You have the highest success rate in executing your assignments… that's why it had to be you, Steele."

"But that isn't enough?!" Ana growled at Taylor." Grey helped the FBI decrypt that 'kill list', making sure people's lives are saved... How many lives, Taylor? Tell me..."

"Ninety-eight." He answered without hesitation.

Ana growled in response." Ninety-eight people… he helped the FBI save all those people and yet they want more from him?" she spat, and shook her head.

"The FBI wants all of BRATVA to be taken down, Steele." Taylor announced, his voice calm." And may I add that Grey isn't what I expected him to be? This whole time that you were undercover, Alfred, Ros and I honestly were afraid for you. I assumed that Grey was this monster who wouldn't need a good reason to kill, but I think I've been wrong the whole time? Am I? Or has Grey changed?"

The answer to Taylor's burning question was on the tip of her tongue. Ana desperately wanted to tell Taylor that Christian indeed has changed. However, she didn't want to give away too much. Of herself that is. Taylor is a very perceptive man and if she would give him more information about what had occurred in that little town, Ana was almost certain he'd notice that Christian meant more to her than just a target she had taken down and had brought into custody.

So, she avoided that question, her lips sealed.

Taylor sighed deeply and continued." Don't you want that, Steele? Don't you want what the FBI wants? I know you used to, for all of the BRATVA to be destroyed?"

"It doesn't matter what I want, Taylor! I'm not FBI anymore!" Ana shouted, her hands trembling." I don't want to dance around this any longer, OK? Why are you here in my car? Why have you been following me? That was such a stalker move by the way… Tell me! What the FUCK does the FBI want from me now?!"

At this point, Taylor was sweating even though it was in the middle of winter, a bit afraid of Ana's reaction if he told her. However, her gaze on him was so terrifying that he blurted it all out. "I don't know what occurred between you and him during your time in that small town. But Grey is willing to retrieve all data, willing to help us bring down the BRATVA under one condition… he demands _**your** presence_. He wants you to escort him from prison to the 'safe house'. Of course there'll be a large number of FBI agents tagging along, but he won't help us, if you're not the one who's in charge of that mission."

As realization hit her in that moment, knowing that she'll be near Christian the whole damned time during that mission, Ana lost it. "Fucking hell, no!" she shouted, while throwing daggers with her eyes at Taylor. "No fucking way, Taylor! No… That was the fucking deal the FBI made with Christian?! I should escort him there so he can retrieve the evidence?! Always me! Why…"

'Fuck!' Ana thought, and stepped angrily out of the SUV, while groaning aloud.' I cannot handle more of Christian… I'll fucking cave.'

In response, Taylor only watched the dark chestnut-colored haired beauty, as she paced the parking lot of the bar, afraid to piss her off even more.

But when he noticed that she began walking away from the SUV, he called out to her." The hell? Steele?! Where are you going? Steele?!"

.

.

.

 **… The next afternoon, inside 'the Sphere' …**

 **.**

 **.**

While lying on his back in bed, his gray eyes plastered on the ceiling of the prison cell, Christian let out a deep breath.

Ana…

Ana was all he could think about. When he was awake, his mind was only consumed by her. When he was in slumber, Ana was the one who constantly appeared in his dreams.

Ana, Ana, Ana…

Christian wasn't lying, when he had told Ana that he was willing to own up to his past deeds. Also, he knew that after all that he had done as leader of the BRATVA, he could never fully redeem himself.

No, not after all the bloodshed...

However, Christian wanted to try. If he hadn't been raised by his father, but by people like Tom and Jill, he would've turned out just like the man he now desperately wanted to be.

Christian wanted to be that man not only for himself, but for that old couple who took him in and had shown him love and compassion, and for her… for Ana.

The woman who he had surrendered to. (no, not woman… but the FBI agent)

As a low groan escaped his lips, frustrated that Ana's blue eyes, beautiful face, soft lips and scorching touch were all that he could think about, Christian felt as if his heart was bursting inside his chest… for her.

Even after finding out that Ana had been an undercover agent from the FBI, he still wanted her. Even after discovering that she had called in her colleagues to arrest him, Christian still craved for her… and most importantly, he still loved her…

.

 **** FLASHBACK ****

 _"My, my… little brother… how in the fucking hell did you end up here in this fucking hole?" Elliot said, while Christian handed him a drink._

 _Christian wanted to smack that smirk off of his big brother's face with a punch, pissed off that Elliot openly had been undressing Ana with his eyes. And yet, he was able to keep his emotions in check._

 _"What do you want, Elliot?" Christian questioned, too impatient for small talk." Just get to the point, will you?"_

 _Elliot's annoying smirk didn't disappear. In fact, it got even more malicious than before." I miss you, bruh…" Elliot replied, and playfully hit Christian on his upper arm._

 _"I don't wanna go back." Christian announced, while looking his brother straight in the eyes._

 _In response, Elliot looked at his younger brother confused." Wha-hat?!" he whispered, and shook his head." What the fuck are you talking about, Christian? Dad and I, we've rebuild our empire, OK? I know the fucking authorities have destroyed what you have worked for since you were 18… but don't worry, we've rebuild it, little brother."_

 _Christian swallowed hard at that. He knew that his father and brother would never let him go. The only way to get out of BRATVA was to die…_

 _"I don't want it anymore." Christian confessed, his voice shaky, his eyes teary." You take over… I know you can lead. And I know you want the empire for yourself. So, take it!"_

 _At this point, Elliot looked furious! Christian noticed the 'dark clouds' above his head, and knew that he was about to explode._

 _"What the fuck are you talking about, little brother?! Who's brainwashed you? You wanna stay here?! In this fucking hell hole?!" Elliot barked at his brother, and in the process shoved Christian hard on his chest, making him stumble backwards." What the fuck has gotten into you, Christian?!"_

 _"Elliot… shhh! Ana is right in the other room." Christian said in a hush manner, his gray eyes boring into Elliot's." Talk softly or shut the fuck up!"_

 _" So… she's the one, huh?" Elliot said." It's HER… She's the culprit… she's the one who's been feeding you all the bull crap, making you wanna live here?!"_

 _Then Elliot began to laugh sarcastically." You really think she can protect you from the authorities?! Can she protect you, when the FBI has found you and drags you to prison? Or better yet, when they send a sniper to shoot you right between your eyes?! Will this 'Ana' of yours protect you then?!" he said, his eyes filled with rage and disgust._

 _Elliot was seething._

 _"No, little brother… only dad and I… and the BRATVA have your backs." Elliot declared." Christian, please! You still have loyal men who are impatiently waiting for you to return to the BRATVA. They want **you** as their leader, not me. Do not disappoint them, brother."_

 _Christian was torn, even though he didn't want to go back, he never could say no to his big brother…_

 _Elliot grabbed him by his upper arms, and whispered." I need you back, little brother… don't say no to me."_

 _As tears pooled in his eyes, Christian felt his heart break into pieces. His big brother was a psychopath and Christian knew he was the only one who could lessen the bloodshed._

 _(When Christian was fifteen, he found out that Elliot had a mental problem.)_

 _In the past, Elliot's violent outbursts caused a lot of damage and countless people died by his hand, because of his mental problem. But fortunately, Christian had been there to keep him at bay. Well, most of the time..._

 _"I could never take over the empire, little brother… you know that. Come back." Elliot whispered, and looked at Christian with pleading eyes. "We need you…"_

 _Christian shook his head and grabbed Elliot in a brotherly manner by his face. "I ca- can't…" Christian replied, while tears spilled from his gray eyes." I cannot, big brother… just pl- please, let me go…"_

 _While tears had pooled in Elliot's eyes, he violently tore himself from Christian's grip, and swiftly grabbed his gun._

 _"The BRATVA does not take betrayal very well, my brother." Elliot said, as he pointed the gun at Christian's head." Don't make me do this… please!"_

 _As he looked Elliot in the eyes, while the gun was pointed at him, all kinds of emotions coursed through Christian's whole being…_

 _He knew it!_

 _Since Christian had found a family with Tom and Jill... and Ana, he knew that one day, it would come down to this…_

 _Elliot VS. him._

 _"I really can't go back, Elliot… I can never go back." Christian confessed." I'd rather die than go b- back"_

 _While tears spilled from his eyes, Elliot cocked the gun." Traitor." He uttered, and it was then, when they both heard ear-deafening sounds!_

 _The noise came from upstairs… "Ana…" was the only word that tumbled from Christian's lips, as realization hit him, his heart ramming wildly against his chest, the thought of her getting hurt so excruciating to him..._

 _._

 _._

 **** END of flashback ****

.

Christian was taken out of his thoughts by the beeping sound of the cell door. His eyes were closed, but the second that oh so familiar and intoxicating scent reached and invaded his nostrils, he instantly opened them.

Ana…

In a flash, Christian got on his feet and straightened himself up. Without any delay, he walked over to where she stood.

God, she was fucking beautiful!

As their eyes met, Ana's heart pounded inside her chest, as if it was about to leap out of it.

God… he looked more gorgeous than ever…

Why? Why has prison life not made Christian unattractive?!

'Why the fuck does he have to be so beautiful?!' were the words that bounced inside Ana's skull, as she helplessly watched how Christian closed the gap between them.

"Ana…" he whispered, and invaded her personal space." I knew you would come back… I knew you could never refuse bringing the BRATVA down…"

He stood so close, Ana was able to count his eyelashes. She knew she only had to say, and he'd back off of her a bit.

But to be honest, Ana did not want him to back off of her… on the contrary, she so wanted to grab his face roughly, kiss him senseless on the spot and _do_ _him_ right then and there…

'The fuck is wrong with me?' she thought, after having those inappropriate thoughts.' Are you high or something, Steele?!' she scolded herself mentally, and gripped her phone so tightly that her knuckles had turned white.

"I'm _only_ here, because I want the BRATVA destroyed, once and for all." Ana said, but that was not the only reason she was in his cell right now…

She and Christian both knew that she was lying. However, he didn't mention it.

Instead, he leaned into Ana, his lips near her ear, making her feel as if her whole body was set ablaze, as he whispered." Since the last time I saw you here in my cell, do you know how much I longed for you… do you know how much I craved touching you, caressing every inch of your fiery skin, and making you c…"

But it was then, when they were interrupted by a voice.

"Steele, why haven't you cuffed the prisoner?" Ana heard him say." I'm here to assist you with transporting Christian Grey out of 'the Sphere'."

Ana let out a deep breath in relief, at hearing that familiar voice.

It was Sawyer.

* * *

 **Note: So... this was the chapter, you all. ;)**

 **What do you think?**

 _ **Leave me a review, short or long? :)**_

 **Thank you all for reading my work, and reviewing.**

 **YOU ROCK!**

 **Till the next one,**

 **J**


	13. I cannot lose you, Ana

Disclaimer: FSOG and the characters do not belong to me.

 **IMPORTANT note: In this chapter we will find out what happened, after Elliot**

 **aimed his gun at Christian in the Flashback.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **I cannot lose you, Ana**

xxx [[[]]] xxx

.

* * *

.

During the transport, Ana felt so uncomfortable, because Christian was constantly watching her.  
He wasn't allowed to speak, and Sawyer made sure he stayed quiet. But right now, all Ana wished for was for the silence to be broken.

It was like Christian could read her mind, because at a certain point he turned his face towards Sawyer, and said." The gun is not necessary, Special Agent… I won't try anything with Ana here…"  
However, Luke didn't care what Christian had to say." Quiet, inmate!" he warned, while giving Christian a venomous look." Talking is not allowed! What are you… deaf or dumb?!"

Christian felt like he was being provoked by Luke, but fortunately he was able to keep his cool.  
He had to; for Ana…

After that, Christian decided to turn his attention to her once more.  
As their eyes met, Ana's heart skipped a beat.  
Christian was cuffed, shackled and chained like a prisoner should be, and yet all she could see were his piercing, intense eyes, boring into hers, making her feel like the two of them were the only ones in the whole wide world.

Oh, Ana did her best to avoid Christian's gaze, of course she did.  
But no matter how hard she tried, her eyes automatically darted back towards his…

The moment her eyes locked onto Christian's, Ana felt as if the vehicle had caught fire, every inch of her body set ablaze by just a single look from him.  
No other man had ever made her feel this way… Why him though?!

She could deny it all she want, but deep down inside Ana knew that Christian had stolen her heart…  
"STOP. staring. at. me..." Ana said at one point, her heart pounding against her rib-cage.  
But instead of obeying her, the corners of Christian's lips curled upwards into a smile, making Ana weak in the knees.

Those lips…  
Oh MY Goddd..

As she was reminded how much pleasure that perfect mouth had given her, Ana began to feel her body heat up tremendously, her throat dry all of a sudden, thirsty for Christian and Christian ONLY.  
This has NEVER happened before. Ana had been an undercover FBI agent for years, and she always had total control over her emotions and body.

No matter how charismatic or attractive the men were, she always played her part, and in the end brought them into custody without being compromised.  
But this man right here? Just thinking about his talented mouth, and piercing gaze was enough to set every inch of her body on fire…

"Steele, you OK?" She heard Sawyer say all of a sudden, bringing her back to reality.  
"Yes… of course" Ana replied, and turned her head to the side, because heat instantly had spread towards her cheeks." I'm fine"  
She was so busted…

Fuck.  
Fantasizing about the prisoner who used to be the leader of The BRATVA was not a good idea… not when her best friend was sitting right next to her.

.

.

.

Approximately two hours later, Ana noticed that the vehicle had come to a stop. Her eyes automatically darted towards Sawyer, and she looked at him questioningly.

"We've arrived at our destination" He replied, and stood up.

Ana followed suit, and while helping Sawyer with Christian's shackles, she gave him a warning look. The kind that said.' SHUT the fuck up, Christian…'

He in return, took the hint and only smiled at her.

She was so close, while loosening the chains around his feet… he craved for her touch so badly, and all he wanted right now was to capture those luscious, pink lips with his own.

Just the thought of her in his arms again, made his heart burst inside his chest for her.

Ana…

"Get up, inmate" he heard Sawyer say, taking him out of his fantasy.

In response, Christian glared at him, and yet obeyed.

He noticed from the conversation that Ana had with the Special agent that the two of them were very close.

Christian also noticed Sawyer's wedding ring… (the Agent was married)

So, he concluded that the Special agent must be a good friend of Ana's.

That's why Christian tolerated Sawyer and acted civil towards the man, even though Ana's friend clearly detested him.

"Walk now." Sawyer ordered, and so Christian did.

As Christian looked around his surroundings, he noticed that they were in the middle of nowhere.

'The hell?' he thought, as he walked step by step, because of the shackles.

There were exactly four people with guns who aimed at Christian, including Special agent Sawyer.

"Follow me" Christian heard Ana say, as she led the way towards the red, brick house.

Before entering, Ana looked back and said." We're gonna check the premises… stay right here"

With that, Ana and three other agents went inside the house and two others checked outside the house.

Within ten minutes, Ana and the others returned.

"It's clear" she said, and walked with her gun towards the red, brick house once more.

"Inside! Now" Sawyer told Christian.

.

.

… **Approximately fifteen minutes later …**

 **.**

Christian was tied to a chair, and watched as the agents set up their equipment. Sawyer just received a phone call, and that's why he was outside at the moment.

The other agents were all focused on their own tasks, and that left Ana.

Christian watched, as she walked into the living room with a bottle of water in one hand and a container in the other.

He smiled at her, as their eyes met, her face serious.

After she had placed the items on the coffee table, Ana locked eyes with Christian." I'm gonna uncuff you… do not even think about trying anything, Grey."

He nodded." I won't, Ana… why would I?" Christian said in a calm voice." I'm here, because I wanna bring down The Bratva just like you"

"Good" she said, her voice colder than the coldest winter.

While undoing his cuffs, Ana's heart pounded inside her chest, as her fingers came into contact with his hand.

"Sorry" Ana said, while pulling her hand back as soon as she was able to, and then she moved her head to the side.

She was trying to avoid his gaze, but that was easier said than done…

Ana sat right in front of him, and if he wanted to Christian could've closed that little gap between them and kissed her lips.

However, right now he only felt an ache shoot through his heart.

Why?

When they accidentally touched, Ana had pulled back her hand as if he had some kind of decease. With pain in his eyes, he asked.

"Why do you act like I have some kind of contagious decease, Ana?"

She let out a deep breath, her heart racing, her throat closing up." You should stop looking at me like that" Ana said instead.

"Why?" he countered." My feelings for you won't go away… believe me I've tried, Ana… I tried forgetting you. Hell, I even tried _**hating**_ you. After what happened to Elliot and the way you betrayed me, I SHOULD loathe you. But, I don't"

"Why not" she asked, while tears pooled in her blue eyes.

He shook his head, and desperately wanted to bring his hand towards her beautiful face, and tuck that lock of hair behind her ear.

However, he knew that he shouldn't.

"Why? Why don't you hate me?"

Christian gave her a sad smile in response." I don't want to be that man anymore…" he answered, as tears pooled in his eyes." When I ended up on Tom and Jill's front porch, that was the day I began with a clean slate. That was the day I decided to be a different person. And that's why, Ana… that's why I cannot hate you. Cause I'm not that man anymore"

As those words reached her ears, Ana's heart almost burst open with compassion and love for Christian.

Godddd, she loved him… So much.

But, those words never left her lips. It was hard enough admitting them to herself… but saying it aloud. NO.

"I just want to know one thing, Ana…" she heard Christian say.

She swallowed hard, her heart pounding as if it was about to leap out of her chest.

"And that is?"

He clenched his jaw and let out a deep breath." You and I spent so much time together… we faced that creep in that little town and together we faced bigger monsters after that. I just want to know… did you feel _absolutely_ **nothing** for me during that time?"

As those words tumbled from his lips, Ana felt her heart bleed.

Without her accord, her hand landed on his… and she was just about to reply, when Sawyer stormed inside the house.

"There's an emergency at home, Ana…" he announced, his voice shaky." I must leave right now."

* * *

While Christian was eating his lunch, Ana walked back inside the house. She looked very worried, and she seemed nervous too.

After having a conversation with the other agents, she walked in Christian's direction.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

She nervously bit the insides of her cheeks, and said." Nothing's wrong… are you done with your lunch?"

Christian wanted to ask if she was OK, and attempted to catch her gaze. However, Ana kept avoiding eye contact with him.

"Tell me, when you're done" she told him.

"Ana, you OK?" He asked, while giving her a concerned look." Something's up… I can see it on your face"

In response, she closed the gap between them, and threw daggers with her pretty eyes at him." You think you know me?! Well, you don't." She yelled at Christian." Mind your own business, Grey… the only reason why you're here is because I allow it. So, please… cut the sentimental crap, and talk only when we tell you too… is that clear?"

As he watched Ana, Christian noticed the change in her voice, her body language, and also he noticed how she was trying so hard to fight her tears from spilling.

Yes, something has happened… and he bet it had something to do with the Special agent's family.

"I'm sorry" he countered, and gave Ana an apologetic look." I'm not here to make you miserable, Ana… that's the last thing I want"

In response, she took a deep breath, and let it out slowly." Sit tight… after an hour or so, I'll be receiving INTEL and that's when you come in" she announced, and closed the little gap between them." I'm gonna cuff you again"

"By all means" he told her, his eyes locked onto hers." I've surrendered to you once before, Ana… you can do whatever you want with me… don't forget that"

As she grabbed the cuffs with one hand and reached for his wrist with the other, Christian was brought back in time.

.

… **FLASHBACK …**

.

.

 _Christian woke up with a painful, splitting head ache. He sat up with a start, and took his stance, his eyes darting around to observe his surroundings._

" _Fuck! Where the fucking hell am I?" he uttered, and massaged his temples with his fingers._

 _What happened again?! The last thing he remembered was Elliot… they were at Ana's country house, and he was talking to Elliot. Right?_

 _Yes, his big brother was trying to convince Christian to join the BRATVA again. But, he refused._

 _Elliot then aimed his gun at him… and then?!_

 _Oh, Goddd… Ana!_

 _What happened to her?!_

 _Where the fuck am I? The room was huge, and luxurious. He began searching for some clues as to where he could be, but it was then when he remembered the ear-deafening sounds… oh, no. Ana!_

 _Where is she now?!_

 _Well, it was then when he was unable to keep his cool. Without hesitation, Christian pounded on the door, and when no one came, he tried to kick down the door._

 _His heart hammered against his chest, terrified for Ana._

 _Oh, GOD… What if Elliot ordered his men to kill her?! Nooo…_

 _Just the thought of Ana hurt or worse, made his stomach churn, while rage began to build inside of him._

" _Elliot! Where is she! Elliot! Come down here, you fucking COWARD!" Christian barked, and had finally broken down the door using his full strength and power._

 _Christian was panting, and looked around, rage evident in his gray eyes._

 _It was then, when his big brother walked towards him, and clapped aloud. There were three others present besides Elliot. So, Christian assumed they were part of his big brother's army…_

" _I knew you still had it in you, bro." He told Christian" I thought SHE had turned you into a weak pussy"_

 _Elliot was laughing and so were the others… well, that's when Christian snapped! He lunged forward, and grabbed Elliot by his collar._

" _WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE IS ANA!" He shouted, and pushed his brother against the wall. Very hard…_

 _The three men instantly aimed their guns at Christian, but Elliot stopped them._

" _No one is going to shoot my brother, IS THAT CLEAR?!" Elliot managed to say, while Christian squeezed his neck with both hands._

" _YES, CALL OFF your hounds, Elliot… do that!" Christian said in a threatening manner, his hands still on his brother's neck." Where the FUCK is she?!"_

" _She's safe… don't you worry, little brother" Elliot replied, as tears pooled in his eyes._

 _Christian still had both his hands around his neck, so Elliot had trouble breathing, that's why the tears._

" _Let me go, and I'll bring you to her."_

 _That's when Christian loosened his hold on his brother." If I notice that you or your men have tou" he started, but Elliot cut him off._

" _I would NEVER allow that to happen, little brother." Elliot confessed, sounding very sincere." I've noticed how much she means to you. I wouldn't let anyone touch or hurt her. We want you on our side, brother… I would never jeopardize it by allowing my men to hurt the woman you love."_

" _I want to see her NOW" Christian demanded._

" _Let me go first." Elliot told Christian, and so he did._

 _Elliot then straightened his suit, and said." Follow me."_

" _Where are we, Elliot?" Christian asked, as they walked through the wide, long hall._

 _The house was indeed very impressive._

" _You are home, little brother" Elliot answered." And she's in there… she's a fire cracker, isn't she? She managed to break Alexei's nose not so long ago"_

 _Elliot and his men laughed at that, but Christian did not._

 _Ana once told him that she practiced martial arts since she was nine years old… her father Ray had taught her to fight._

 _Christian was so nervous, afraid of Ana's reaction. Is she terrified right now? How was she doing? He just NEEDED to see that beautiful face, and hold her in his arms._

" _The third door on the left. She's in there" Elliot told him._

 _In a flash, Christian reached it. He unlocked it, and swung the door open._

" _We will give you some privacy, little brother… but remember after this, you and I need to talk about the future of our empire." He heard Elliot say._

 _But right now that was unimportant to Christian… right now he needed to see her._

 _Ana…_

" _Ana? You in here?" he said in a calm voice._

 _As he stepped inside, he heard the door shut behind him and being locked from the outside._

" _Where are you, Ana?" he tried once more, his voice shaking tremendously, his heart speeding up._

" _Here" he heard her say._

 _The moment he saw her, and their eyes locked, his heart imploded inside his chest for her… his Ana._

" _Christian..." she said relieved, and let out a deep breath._

 _The moment he reached her, he began examining her, looking for a bruise or wound, or whatever could tell him, if Elliot's men had hurt her in any way._

 _Christian did not trust his big brother's word._

" _Are you done?" she said, as he kept turning her around, and her arm and hands." I'm fine, really… why are we here, Christian?!"_

" _I'm so sorry" he said, and gave her an apologetic look._

" _I was worried about you" she finally confessed._

" _Really?" he asked, and pulled Ana in an embrace._

" _Don't you worry your pretty, little head, Ana" he uttered, and held her tightly." Everything will be alright…"_

 _It surprised Christian that she was clinging onto him, her body trembling all over." I thought… I really thought your brother had shot you" she said, her voice muffled because her face landed on his muscled chest._

" _I didn't know you cared, Ana" he pointed out, and smiled._

" _SHUT. The. FUCK. UP" Ana replied, and smiled._

" _Anddd… there she is…" Christian teased." Woman with the dirty mouth"_

" _SHUT it, Grey" he heard Ana say._

" _I'm so relieved you're unharmed, Ana" he confessed after a little while, and pulled away from the hug. As their eyes met, he impatiently cupped her face with his large hand, trying to convince himself that she was indeed here and safe… with him._

" _Christian… what will you do?" she asked worriedly." Like you've told me before, your father and brother want you back to lead the BRATVA again…"_

 _Christian heard Ana, but all he could do at the moment was admire and focus on those luscious, inviting lips of hers._

" _I'll think of a plan… don't you worry" He said in a convincing manner, his eyes still locked onto hers._

 _She was so beautiful… God, he was so in love with this woman…_

 _Ana held in her breath, her mouth slightly open. When he noticed that her eyes darted towards his lips, Christian cupped her face roughly and then crashed his lips onto hers._

 _As their mouths clashed, Christian felt her tremble, and heard her whimper softly…_

 _God, he wanted her so badly right now…_

 _Christian placed a hand on her hip, while forcing his tongue inside her aching mouth, making Ana tremble with want. His other hand moved till it landed on her tiny waist, and then he squeezed her softly on the delicate flesh there, making Ana gasp aloud, her eyes fluttering open._

 _As she locked eyes with him, Ana's heart pounded wildly against her chest, wanting nothing more than to tear his clothes off right then and there and have her way with him._

 _Christian of course, noticed the need in her blue eyes... eyes that surely were filled with want for him. Without hesitation, he grabbed her face roughly and crashed his mouth onto hers again._

 _"Uhhhmmmm" was the sound that came out of her, as she felt his tongue delve into her mouth, and swirled around hers, while one of his large hands landed on her ass._

 _Ana moaned aloud, while she felt that tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach, the anticipation literally killing her. God, she wanted him…_

 _"Ana" he whispered, while his hand slipped inside her jeans, making her gasp softly." I was so worried about your safety. I was so afraid… when I heard that noise, I really thought that I lost you"_

 _Ana knew that she was in deep shit right now. Elliot's men have abducted her, and she so needed to get out of this mansion and reach Taylor and Alfred._

 _She needed to find out why the BRATVA has brought her at their domain. She needed to find out more about this place and who was in charge and how many men she was up against._

 _But, the way Christian was looking at her, and knowing that he truly cared about her and was worried about her, made Ana forget those things._

 _Only if it was for a while…_

 _"I cannot lose you, Ana…" he confessed." Not ever"_

 _His fingers had opened the button of her jeans at this point._

 _Ana couldn't believe that she was letting things go out of hand like this. She was a professional. She was an experienced under-cover FBI agent. She should. NOT. Let this happen…_

 _But, Ana was no match for Christian's words and fingers._

 _She gasped, and held onto him, when his fingers reached her panty covered core, making Ana whimper, her eyes locked onto his._

 _He was focused on only her, and even though there was a large, comfortable bed and a couch inside the luxurious room, they kept standing in the middle of it, while Ana held onto him, digging her nails onto his back, while Christian focused on her needs._

 _He so wanted to see Ana come apart in his arms. He wanted to see her come around his fingers, since the evening before... (at the photo-booth)_

 _As two of his fingers slipped inside of her wet, warm core, Ana held onto him even tighter. He circled his fingers around her sensitive bud, making Ana moan aloud._

 _Well, that made Christian oh so hard, his cock straining against his pants." Anaaa" he whispered in her ear, and nibbled on her earlobe, while simultaneously playing with her, using only his long fingers._

 _All of a sudden, he pulled his fingers back, making Ana whine." Don't stop"_

 _"Look at me" he demanded, and so she did._

 _That's when he brought his hand towards his mouth and licked all her juices from his fingers._

 _.Goddd._

 _"MORE" she demanded, and he obeyed._

 _In a flash, his fingers were inside of her again, and that's when he focused on making her come. Within a minute or two, Ana was already painting, while he circled his fingers around her sensitive bud._

 _"I'm going to…" she moaned, while digging her nails onto his back, probably drawing blood._

 _Christian was so hard, but wanted her to come so badly, and as he flicked her clit with his finger, Ana came with a bang, crying out softly, her eyes closed, while enjoying wave after wave of endless pleasure…_

 _After that, he held Ana in place, because her knees almost gave out._

 _Her eyes fluttered open, and she said." Wow"_

 _Christian licked up her juices again, while holding her with one arm._

 _He smiled, and was content that he FINALLY was able to make and see Ana come apart._

 _And yes of course he wanted her to return the favor. He was a man of flesh and blood after all. BUT, right now he had to be unselfish and Christian knew that time was not on their side._

 _He had to get Ana out of this compound… ASAP!_

 _"Christian…" he heard Ana say in a seductive manner." Your turn, baby…"_

 _He sighed in response, but shook his head._

 _"Wha-hat?" she said._

 _Christian then looked around, observing his surroundings and said." I have to find a way to get you out of here, Ana… now that they know about you, my brother and father are surely going to use you to trick me into joining the BRATVA again... I just have to find someone who I can trust"_

 _Ana shook her head, still on cloud nine. However, she recovered fast. Ana knew that Christian was right. She could be in real danger, especially if the Bratva found out that she was FBI._

 _With that, she began pulling up her panties and jeans. (In a flash, Ana had zipped it up, and buttoned it)_

 _"And then?" she said, her cheeks still flushed, in awe how Christian could change his focus so fast." After finding someone you can trust… What will you do then?"_

 _With determination in his eyes, Christian said." Then the two of us will leave this wretched place, and once we're out, the first thing I'm going to do is surrender myself to the authorities"_

 _._

 _._

 _… **End of FLASHBACK …**_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ Grey?" Christian heard a voice say, bringing him back to the present." We need you to help us with deciphering the contents of this book"

He looked up, and that's when another Special agent shoved a small, black book in Christian's face.

So, he was Special agent Sawyer's replacement…

"What is that?" Christian asked, his eyes darting towards Ana. He was deliberately ignoring Sawyer's replacement." Where did you get it from, Ana?"

"That's not your business" the Agent growled, while glaring at Christian." You're the criminal. You don't ask the questions… we are the ones who do. Got it?!"

Ana noticed the short interaction between Christian and Special agent Carnahan, and knew that she had to intervene before things spun out of control.

"Carnahan, let ME take over." Ana insisted, while giving the Agent a threatening look.

Without waiting for his answer, she turned her head and faced Christian.

"When you were incarcerated, the FBI raided two other compounds, where the BRATVA had been active in recent months." Ana explained." This book was owned by Kozlov"

"Was?" Christian said.

"Yes… during the raid he was killed." Ana told Christian.

"Well, good riddance" Special agent Carnahan mumbled, making Ana's eyes dart towards him.

She gave him a warning look, and that was enough for him to get the hell out.

Christian laughed inwardly, but when she looked at him, he only smiled." You're a bad ass FBI agent, aren't you?" he stated.

"Was… I'm not anymore" Ana replied, and when he looked at her questioningly, she deliberately changed the subject.

"Well, can you help me decipher this?!" Ana repeated, and gave Christian a stern look.

He nodded in response." Of course, Ana…"

"What do you need to do it?" she asked, and got up from her seat.

"Just a tablet, a black board and chalks." Christian replied.

"Is that all?" she asked, and locked eyes with him.

He then raised his cuffed hands." And my hands" Christian added.

As their eyes connected for those seconds, he wanted to tell Ana that he'd do anything to help her bring down his father and the BRATVA.

Christian knew that he would **never** be able to completely redeem himself, but… he had to try.

* * *

Note: Soooo, this was the chapter. ;)

 **Hope you enjoyed, and leave me a comment?**

Thank you SO much for the wonderful feedback ( faves and follows) AND for

the AMAZING reviews. YOU rock.

Till the next one,

xoxo.

J


End file.
